


Kids Only: Adults Do Not Interact

by et0et0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Allister just seems so tired constantly, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, I rated it T because honestly I don't know what I'm doing, Rose has no rights in this household, Whispers.... Hey Ballonlea & S-o-S are next 2 each other, headcanons, just wanted 2 let u know :))), please someone help bede, tell him I said sorry, the Marnie/Gloria is pretty minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et0et0/pseuds/et0et0
Summary: A chatfic, starring the kids of Galar. An excerpt, if I may (from the latest chapter finished):Bede: Welcome back.Allister: you can say that when i appear through your living room windowBede: Wouldn't "You're here" be more fitting, since you weren't there originally?Allister: i will consume the heels of all of your left socks
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Onion | Allister, Hop & Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie & Onion | Allister, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea
Comments: 17
Kudos: 205





	1. For only a dollar a day, you can stop Victor abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking in!
> 
> This is just a silly little chatfic, that's based mostly on my experiences with Pokemon Shield, as well as my headcanons for this specific AU.
> 
> If I'll be honest, I wrote this first chapter a long time ago, and I'm not very happy with it, but left it in as an introduction. So, I hope later chapters are up to standard :'D
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allister needs sleep, Victor sucks at life, and generally? No one knows what they're doing. Great start.

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Victor** : _@Allister_ how you doing bud

**Allister** : i started dissociating out of pure exhaustion and had a thought

**Victor** : Hit me

**Allister** : what if i caught ten gastlys and named them all Ghostie but different each time

**Marnie** : what do you mean?

**Gloria** : Im kinda interested

**Allister** : Ghostie

**Allister** : Ghostie 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Gloria** : Iconic

**Allister** : Ghostie 3: I Fell Out A Tree

**Marnie** : are you okay?

**Allister** : Ghostie 4: I Slammed My Face Into A Door

**Allister** : Ghostie 5: I'm Dead Inside

**Victor** : I mean--

**Allister** : Ghostie 6: I Got Poked With Sticks

**Allister** : Ghostie 7: I Can't Find Heaven

**Gloria** : That escalated. So quickly????

**Allister** : Ghostie 8: Shark Bait

**Allister** : Ghostie 9: I'm Not Fine

**Allister** : Ghostie 10: I Lost aLL MY PENS

**Allister** : the end

**Victor** : Wait are all your pens actually gone or

**Allister** : maybe

**Victor** : Dw I'll cover it

**Allister** : thanks :)

**Marnie** : quite... interesting names, you got there.

**Gloria** : But what about the 12 character limit?

**Marnie** : what?

**Gloria** : What?

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Victor** : Peeling potatoes is hard....

**Bede** : Are you telling me you don't know how to peel a potato?

**Victor** : This is a no-bully-Victor zone get away

**Gloria** : You dunce

**Gloria** : This is why mum always gets me to help her with cooking instead of you

**Victor** : I can make a better curry than you! I just... can't prepare ingredients beforehand

**Gloria** : What would you ever do without me

**Hop** : actually try doing the gym challenge ?

**Gloria** : Oh wow harsh

**Gloria** : Secondly whoever said he would've wanted to do it in the first place???

**Hop** : Okay yeah thats fair ,,,

**Bede** : Idiots. All of you.

**Victor** : Okay Wooloo Cat-Mouth man

**Bede** :

**Bede** : Do tell, how on Earth I'm supposed to respond to that?

**Victor** : I dunno it's your life do what makes you happy I guess

**Gloria** : That was. Unexpectedly adorable and wholesome wow

**Victor** : I can be cute I swear

**Bede** : Whatever you say, chestnut.

**Victor** : DON'T USE MY OWN JOKES AGAINST ME

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Gloria** : Do you ever just destroy an actual gateway to hell

**Victor** : Gloria ended hell. It stopped

**Allister** : :(

**Allister** : please don't make fun of gengar like that....

**Gloria** : IM SORRY BABEY

**Gloria** : I DIDNT MEAN IT

**Gloria** : PLEASE DONT BE SAD,,,, YOURE MAKING ME SAD :(((((

**Allister** : oh. im sorry.

**Allister** : i don't want you to be sad either...

**Gloria** : AAAAA ITS OKAY BABEY

**Victor** : You're only two years older than him?

**Gloria** : Doesn't change the fact he's babey

**Allister** : im... sorry? i don't quite understand what you mean by that..

**Gloria** : Don't worry about it :)))

**Allister** : that's.... oddly threatening

**Victor** : She tends to be like that

**Allister** : so i can see

* * *

**Kids only** **: Adults do not interact**

Online: 4

**Gloria** : This just in, I hate being champion with a burning passion

**Allister** : the second interview of the year is coming up, isnt it?

**Gloria** : Yyyyyyyup

**Marnie** : this'll be my first time attending.

**Bede** : Same on my end.

**Allister** : i almost forgot about that

**Allister** : you get used to it, eventually.. my first time was really hard to get through, but i spose my anxiety is worse than most

**Gloria** : You know what's not worse than most

**Allister** : ?

**Gloria** : Your grammar

**Gloria** : Even though you're like 9 your writing makes you look a lot older somehow??

**Allister** : oh. thanks. its the gym leader training

**Marnie** : I like how almost every time we talk Allister is the main topic of conversation

**Bede** : It is humorous, in a way. I'll give you that.

**Marnie** : thanks??????

**Gloria** : ANYWAY can we go back to how being a higher-up sucks

**Marnie** : it really does.

**Allister** : who said i should be a gym leader

**Bede** : Good question. I have no idea.

**Allister** : yeah me neither

**Allister** : though on the other hand, i get to get out of stow-on-side

**Gloria** : Why is it so hot thereeeee

**Marnie** : no offense, but stow-on-side sucks.

**Allister** : none taken

**Bede** : I am mildly happy that I live in a forest.

**Allister** : you get shade....... lucky :(

**Bede** : You know, if you ever want to visit, Ballonlea is right next to your gym.

**Allister** : but then id have to walk through the forest

**Bede** : The pokemon there are easy to avoid, though?

**Allister** : yeah but... walking

**Marnie** : don't you have a bike?

**Allister** : no, and i dont know how to ride one

**Gloria** : You poor poor child

**Gloria** : Imagine life without a bike............

**Bede** : Apparently, Allister doesn't have to.

**Allister** : hey, what happened to bullying victor :(

**Marnie** : he's not here.

**Gloria** : He's not here

**Bede** : He's not here.

**Allister** : :(((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characterizations, or at least, my goal for them lol:
> 
> Gloria: Overall pretty loud and chaotic. Just does stuff because she feels like it, but is at least determined.
> 
> Victor: Has a bit of the same mischief as Gloria, but is still a lot more mellow. 
> 
> Hop: Excitable. Can be a bit dense at times, but he's trying his best.
> 
> Marnie: Logical, but still pretty neutral. Not much to her, really.
> 
> Bede: Best description is 'tsundere', tbh. While still brash, he's mellowed out a lot by now and genuinely cares for his friends.
> 
> Allister: You know those cursed comments in the way that they're ominous and generally nonsensical? That's him, except he also gets flustered really easily.
> 
> Bea (Not pictured in first chapter): Very blunt, yet polite. She's certainly a lot warmer when it comes to Allister though, and slightly with his friends.


	2. Bea for smash ultimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea joins the scene, and Gloria fails at being a successful trainer in raids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the 6 I've already written as of rn. Enjoy ^^

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 5

**Gloria** : It's time, losers

**Victor** : Even me????

**Gloria** : Especially you

**Victor** : :(((((

**Bede** : Is no one going to ask what she meant by that?

**Gloria** : Iiiiiiiiiiits raid time!!!

**Bede** : Of course.

**Gloria** : I want me a giga Snorlax

**Allister** : youre bullying me and my entire team of ghost types

**Gloria** : /Shrug

**Victor** : Don't you have other type moves?

**Allister** : yea but none of them are fighting

**Victor** : I'm sure will-o-wisp will be handy

**Allister** : but.........

**Allister** : either way, bea might be upset with me for going into a den

**Gloria** : Hehe Bea might be

**Gloria** : ANYWAY who's coming _@everyone_

**_Hop_** _went_ _online_.

**Marnie** : eh, I don't care that much.

**Hop** : as much as I'd really love to, I have to help Sonia out Sorry !!

**Gloria** : It's okay, Hop

**_Hop_** _went offline._

**Victor** : Might as well

**Bede** : I don't have anything better to do, so why not?

**Gloria** : Yay!!! But we still only have 3

**Gloria** : Allisterrrrrr

**Allister** : sigh

**_Allister_** _added_ **_Bea_** _to the group chat._

**Allister** : gloria wanted someone to fight a giga snorlax with her. wanna join

**Bea** : Huh? Sure, I suppose.

**Gloria** : Yay!!!!!!!!!

**Gloria** : Nice to meet you!! I didn't end up battling you when I was a challenger

**Bea** : Nice to formally meet you too, Champ.

**Gloria** : Awww drop the formality!! Just Gloria is fine

**Marnie** : nice to meet you.

**Bede** : Hello.

**Bea** : Oh, hello Bede! Marnie, you're Piers' sister, right?

**Marnie** : yeah.

**Victor** : Hey!! Uhhhh you don't know me, since I didn't take the challenge but. I'm Gloria's brother

**Gloria** : *Twin brother smh

**Bea** : I had no idea she had a twin. it's nice to meet you, too.

**Allister** : when are yall going

**Bede** : Never say 'Y'all' again.

**Allister** : no

**Gloria** : Uhhh as soon as everyone's ready I guess

**Gloria** : I'm set

**Victor** : All good to go

**Bea** : My Pokemon are fine.

**Bede** : I believe I'm the same way.

**Gloria** : Good!! Meet me outside of Motostoke

**Victor** : Gotcha

**Bede** : ^

**Bea** : Affirmative.

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 5

**Victor** : I feel the need to call Gloria out publicly so Gloria shut up

**Gloria** : IT BROKE OUT OF THE FLIPPING POKEBALL

**Gloria** : HOW IS THAT LEGAL

**Gloria** : WE BEAT IT AFTER LIKE 3 TRIES AND THEN IT JUST. LEAVES

**Allister** : press f to pay respects

**Victor** : F

**Marnie** : f

**Bea** : ?

**Gloria** : ,,,,;-;,,,,

**Victor** : Wasn't expecting for you to be the one to instigate that, Al

**Allister** : eh

**Allister** : after being around ghosts so long everything feels kinda cursed so it's like nothing really matters anymore

**Victor** :

**Marnie** :

**Gloria** : Uhhhhhhhh

**Bea** : You need something, Alli?

**Allister** : nah im fine

**Gloria** : Well IM not someone who isn't Victor pls cuddle me ;-;

**Victor** : I should feel offended

**_Marnie_** _went offline._

**Allister** : ooooooh

**Victor** : OOOOOOOOOOOOH

**Gloria** : AURADHQHDQHDAHD

**Gloria** : STOP IT

**Bea** : I don't believe they're going to stop.

**Allister** : ehehehehehehe

**Victor** : >:)

**Gloria** : Now I'm the one feeling bullied..............

**Gloria** : Ooh she's here gtg

**_Gloria_** _went offline._

**Victor** : Ha, losers

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 5

**Gloria** : Y'know,,,, I was thinking

**Victor** : Never a good start

**Gloria** : Shut your hecking up

**Gloria** : Anyway, I was thinking

**Gloria** : What happens when we're adults???

**Victor** :

**Hop** : she's right .......

**Allister** : would we have to kick out bea when she turns into an adult? what about when all of you turn into adults? im younger than alla you by two years

**Bea** : I just got here, though?

**Gloria** : We wouldn't be able to name the gc adults only, because then we'd have to invite the others and that sucks

**Victor** : Illegal

**Gloria** : Exactly

**Gloria** : So......... What DO we do??????

**Bea** : I'm sure you'll be able to cross that bridge when you come to it.

**Allister** : if bea is 15, does that mean we have to kick her out in 3 years

**Bea** : What's with you and kicking me out of here, Alli?!

**Allister** : just curious

**Gloria** : But seriously this is an issue WHAT DO WE NAME THE GC

**Victor** : I DONT KNOWWWWW

**Hop** : why are you yelling ????

**Gloria** : IM HAVING A CRISIS

**Allister** : no you're not

**Gloria** : ALLISTER SHUT IT THIS DOESNT INVOLVE YOU

**Allister** : but it does?????

**Gloria** : THATS IT. IM GONE.

**Gloria** : I CANT TAKE THIS A S S U L T RIGHT NOW.

**_Gloria_** _went offline._

**Allister** : there she goes..........

**Bea** : Bye.

**Victor** : Good riddance

**Hop** : bon voyage !!

**Victor** : Hop; the only good thing in this life of sin

**Allister** : f


	3. Allister kills Gloria 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about interviews, and Alli seems a little stressed... Don't mind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/6 of the chapters I've pre-written as of rn.
> 
> So, as a little context for these 2 headcanons present:  
> 1) The gyms leaders+champion all have to attend an interview together, and there's one before and after every challenging season.  
> 2) The league members are known to get, uh, a little fired up when it comes to battling :')
> 
> Enjoy~

**Kids only: adults do not interact**  
Online: 1

**Victor** : So, how was the interview _@everyone_ ?

**_6_** _people went online._

**Gloria** : Did you really have to do @/everyone

**Victor** : Yes

**Allister** : ehhhhh, same as usual I guess...... but there were better snacks

**Gloria** : You can thank me for that~ ;)

**Victor** : Shut up

**Gloria** : :(

**Allister** : it was also nice having other kids there...///

**Marnie** : :)

**Bede** : .....:)

**Gloria** : !!!!! <<<333

**Allister** : aaaah......

**Bea** : I'm happy that they went lighter on the questions, but it is kind of surprising considering the three new additions to our team.

**Marnie** : yeah, i agree. in all the interviews I've watched piers do, the interviewers were much... rougher, if that's a good way to put it?

**Bede** : Nosy, perhaps.

**Hop** : thats a mean way to put it ...

**Bede** : Doesn't mean I'm wrong.

**Allister** : every other time they tried to ask me to take off my mask... they didnt do that now, though

**Bea** : Unfortunately true.

**Victor** : Who are they I will fight them

**Allister** : ...... interviewers?????

**Victor** : I need names, Allister

**Allister** : you think i know their names,,???

**Victor** : No not really but where's the harm in trying

**Bea** : Please don't fight anyone, Victor.

**Bea** : I want that right.

**Victor** : Hmmmmm can we share. Like,,,, half n half

**Bea** : Very well.

**Allister** : hhhhhhsfusufsjfajfa

**Gloria** : Look what you did, ya killed him

**Marnie** : fitting, i guess?

**Allister** : can we talk about something else p l e a s e

**Gloria** : Sure lol

**Gloria** : How about how everytime al goes outsides it makes the news

**Bea** : I'm aware about that.

**Allister** : i know,,,,, like i go and get some icecream and people are like "WOW is that ALLISTER getting ICECREAM in 100° WEATHER???!!?!?!?!!" please mate it's hot and we don't have any soft serve at home

**Gloria** : HE SNAPPED AYDAGFJFSHRAHDSJZYD

**Victor** : Ouch

**Bea** : Are you okay, Alli?

**Allister** : yeah just upset i spose

**Allister** : or as the grownups say, 'irritated'

**Allister** : seriously why do they make me use fancy words that's not my thing

**Gloria** : This is a callout post to the league staff

**Victor** : Hmmmmm can't relate

**Bede** : Insufferable.

**Victor** : ily2 :)))))

**Bede** : >:(

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Allister** : gloria I sweAR

**Victor** : oUCHHHHH

**Marnie** : alotta ooc allister today.

**Gloria** : I'm sorry all your pokemon are level 60!!!

**Allister** : what kinda champ brings level 80 pokemon to a league fight?!

**Gloria** : Prepared ones!!!!!

**Allister** : the worst part is,,, you invited me??? you specifically said "hey al wanna come to the league fight im doing today" and i said "uh of course????" but then you proceeded to sweep my entire team

**Victor** : I can only imagine when Alli said "i had quite the look on my face" he meant a look of pure rage

**Marnie** : or shock.

**Gloria** : Or both, really

**Allister** : you're ignoring my point

**Allister** : not only did you one-shot both my runerigus and chandelure, but also my geNGAR????

**Allister** : id also like to point out how before that, though, you paused?? you just. stood there???? as your finger sloooowwwlllyyyyy inched towards your dynamax band?????

**Allister** : it was that exact point where i knew i was gonna have to giga. i wasnt planning on doing so initially but you forced me to

**Allister** : not that it matters because you oNE-SHOTTED HIM ANYWAY

**Victor** : AFWYFAHFAYRAFYAG I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE WEIRD PAUSE GLORIA DID

**Gloria** : ACK I WAS WAITING FOR THE CROWD TO START CHANTING OKAY. ITS THE BEST PART OF BATTLES

**Allister** : maybe if you had brought lower-leveled pokemon you wouldntve had to wait >:((

**Victor** : Who knew Alli got so worked up over battles, lol

**Allister** : ok owns-an-intellion-and.-thats-it

**Victor** : Excuse you!! I also have a Snom

**Allister** : A LEVEL 80 SNOM

**Victor** : UHHH YEAH??? WHAT ELSE WOULD I DO

**Allister** : EVOL V E I T ?????

**Victor** : YOU HAVENT EVOLVED YOUR MIMIKYU

**Allister** : YOU C A N T EVOLVE MIMIKYUS YOU DUNCE

**Marnie** : i think this is a good place to stop.

**Gloria** : Ugh, yeah, definitely

**_Gloria_** _went offline._

**Victor** : HEY

**Allister** : YOU GET BA C K H E R E

**Marnie** : siiiiighhhh

* * *

_Conversation between_ **_Gloria_** _and_ **_Allister_**.

**Gloria** : Not my fault my Chandelures better than yours

**Allister** : gloria.

**Gloria** : ......Ye

**Allister** : you might want to look outside your window :)

**Gloria** :

**Gloria** : wHA


	4. So Pokemon Twilight Wings anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Twilight Wings mention, and a little talk about my- I mean Victor and Gloria's- pokemon teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/6 of the chapters I've pre-written as of rn
> 
> Gloria has my Shield team, while Victor has my Sword team. Shout-out if you understand all the references with Vic's team, lol.
> 
> Enjoy ★★★

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Allister** : beas gonna be the death of me...... im gonna have a heart attack and it'll be all her fault........

**Bea** : Look, Allister, I already said it, but I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen.

**Allister** : i know you didn't meaaannn for it to happen but it happened anyway....

**Hop** : Hey, what's going on ???

**Bea** : It's... A long story.

**Allister** : bea got stuck in a cave and left her phone in the corviknight transportation thingy

**Allister** : she didn't come back for another day and i tried to call her but she didn't pick up and she always picks up and it worried me a lot :(((

**Hop** : Oh jeez, that is pretty serious ...

**Hop** : But .... ""Corviknight transportation thingy"" ???

**Bea** : He's not in the right mind to get his words correct.

**Hop** : Oh ,,, I'm sorry !! I didn't mean it in offense ;;;

**Bea** : No, I apologise. Not only am I the reason for this situation in the first place, but my message came off as harsher as I had meant it to. I should've payed more attention.

**Hop** : Oh ,, it's alright !!!

**Allister** : bea,, you sound like a politer bede

**Bea** : Somewhere, a Bede has sneezed before complaining.

**Allister** : ehehehe....

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 2

**Bea** : Allister never ceases to amaze me.

**Bede** : What'd he do now..?

**Bea** : _[Attachment]_

**Bea** : Um. Wait.

**Bea** : I'm... Not sure I'm allowed to share that...

**Bea** : You all have his rare league card though, right? It's the same.

**Bede** : I mean, we've seen him without his mask.

**Bea** : Huh?!

**Bea** : That's a surprise. I suppose you all really are good for him.

**Bede** : Are you implying there were doubts?

**Bea** : Er...

**_Gloria_** _went online._

**Gloria** : WOAH a rare maskless Allister!!! :000

**Gloria** : Don't worry miss!! We take good care of him

**Bede** : Somehow, I'd bet she's even less convinced.

**Gloria** : Stop being mean Bede >:(((

**Gloria** : Stop being a tSUN

**Bede** : A... What now?

**Gloria** : Nvmd

**Bea** : ...Are we not going to discuss the picture?

**Gloria** : Oh right

**Gloria** : I'm surprised you let him watch scary movies

**Bea** : I don't really have a say in the matter. He just kind of does it.

**Bede** : I mean, doesn't it make sense for him not to be scared? He's pretty desensitized to a lot of things.

**Gloria** : Shshshsh it's funny

**Bea** : That's besides the point, too? Unless I really don't have a sense of humor like Alli tells me...

**Gloria** : LOL

**Gloria** : No it's funny!! You're Gloria approved

**_Victor_** _went online._

**Victor** : Are we just going to ignore the fact that Allister watches horror movies like a siTCOM???

* * *

**_Kids only: adults do not interact_**  
Online: 7

**Gloria** : Grown-ups suck spread the word

**Victor** : Kids also suck

**Gloria** : I take offense to that

**Victor** : Small kids

**Allister** : i take offense to that

**Victor** : Small kids that aren't Allister

**Allister** : :)

**Marnie** : allergies suck.

**Hop** : Math sucks ,,,,

**Allister** : math does suck

**Hop** : Screw math !!!

**Allister** : due dates suck

**Bea** : School sucks.

**Bede** : Rose Sucks.

**Gloria** : PreACH

**Victor** : Life sucks

**Allister** : ...and im dying! :D

**Marnie** : "everything hurts and im dying."

**Allister** : dingding

**Victor** : Anyways not to be off-topic but isn't it funny how we already have both cards AND games based off our lives

**Bede** : That's very off-topic???

**Bea** : My question is why did they base the game off of Gloria? They never made one for Leon, the... "Unbeatable" champion.

**Marnie** : probably bc glo saved the world?

**Bea** : She what now?

**Allister** : come again

**Gloria** : Ohhhh haha riiiiighttt you two don't know about that....

**Gloria** : Ya know how a bigg dragon pkmn was summoned and almost killed all of us because Rose Sucks

**Allister** : ....yea

**Bea** : I was aware.

**Gloria** : I kinda sorta caught that Pokemon using Blanche?

**Bea** : Er.

**Allister** : ok cool but how do you pronounce that

**Gloria** : Oh whoops used her nickname lol

**Gloria** : Blanche is my meowstic and I love her

**Allister** : oh you mean that cat that can sweep all of bea's pokemon

**Bea** : I'm currently frowning.

**Allister** : you're always frowning

**Bea** : ...You didnt have to call me out like that, Alli.

**Allister** : ehehee

**Hop** : Quick, everyone type which pokemon Gloria uses to sweep our teams !!

**Hop** : Cinderace

**Bea** : Mine was already stated.

**Bede** : Boltund.

**Marnie** : dubwool, sometimes also boltund.

**Allister** : also boltund..

**Victor** : Cinderace and, what do you know, Boltund

**Gloria** : I love Etincelle!!

**Gloria** : I have crunch, play rough, charge, AND thunderbolt on her so she has real good coverage!! She's also cute!!

**Victor** : Anyway enough about Glo can we talk about my new and improved team

**Allister** : improved from an intelleon and a snom

**Victor** : Yep!!

**Bede** : I don't believe I've seen your new team, Victor?

**Victor** : Okok get ready

**Victor** : Corviknight: Keo  
Roserade: Kaoru  
Hatterene: Madoka  
Linoone: Poyo  
Vespiquen: Reine  
Gastrodon: Squishy

**Marnie** : squ-squishy?

**Bede** : He stole my Hatterene.

**Gloria** : He stole my French naming scheme >:((

**Gloria** : My turn!!

**Gloria** : Cinderace: Feu  
Dubwool: Mouton  
Ludicolo: Danse  
Boltund: Etincelle  
Meowstic: Blanche  
Chandelure: Noire

**Victor** : Original

**Gloria** : Shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, "Squishy" was an impulse nickname. I caught and immediately called him Squishy. Why I called him Squishy? I dunno, I felt like it
> 
> It's kinda the same way with "Poyo"
> 
> I have no idea where "Keo" came from. I made it up


	5. Victor gets called out for being soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pokemon battle (not shown), ghost talk, and some more arguing between our favorite gremlin kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/6, you get the drill.
> 
> I might write out the Pokemon battle some day, I dunno. I originally planned to write it in this chapter, so I have a little bit done, but then decided that I wanted this to be solely chatfic.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy ;)

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 2

**Allister** : vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic vic victor

**Victor** : Did you really have to write my name that many times

**Allister** : yes

**Allister** : anyway,,, as gym leaders bea n I wanna battle your team since we havent yet

**Victor** : Oh, okay

**Victor** : Wanna meet up at your gym?

**Allister** : seems good. ill tell bea

**Victor** : Alrighty

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 7

**Bea** : Good work, everyone.

**Allister** : ah, its been a bit since ive had such a challenging battle

**Victor** : I mean. It was easy on my end lol

**Allister** : dont rub it in >:(

**Victor** : Lol sorry,,

**Gloria** : That was so cool though!!! I wanna fight Bea sometime too :00

**Bea:** We'll have to, then.

**Gloria** : Some other time tho!!! I can bet you're tired

**Bea** : Definitely.

**Bede** : How in the world did Victor get so good, so fast? It wasn't that long ago he only had two pokemon, both of which aren't even on his current team.

**Marnie** : yeah, i was wondering about that too.

**Victor** : I don't really know? I just wanted to have a full team like Gloria, so I went out and got some pokemon and trained them

**Hop** : i guess it just runs in the family ,, aha !!!

**Bea** : Must be.

**Allister** : i mean... i was serious when i said you were almost on the same skill level as gloria, vic. if you started at the same time as her, well...

**Gloria** : ...Kinda weird to think Victor could've been champion instead

**Victor** : I, uh. Don't know how to feel about this

**Allister** : its ok. i shouldnt have said that,,,

**Victor** : Nono it's fine!! Nothing's your fault

**Victor** : It's just. A weird thought is all

**Allister** : .....uh-huh. if you say so

**Marnie** : weirdly wholesome.

**Bede** : ..Wholesome? How so?

**Marnie** : dunno. guess it's just vic tryna comfort allister.

**Victor** : hhwufahdahfsh

**Gloria** : QUICK BULLY VICTOR SOME MORE

**Gloria** : WHILE YOU CAN

**Victor** : ,,,,;-;,,,,

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Gloria** : I'm hungy

**Victor** : Then eat

**Gloria** : I don't wanna get out of bedddd

**Victor** : You're going to have to leave eventually

**Allister** : yknow, gloria, if you stay there forever, youre gone

**Allister** : not even id be able to talk to you then....

**Gloria** : Ugh true

**Victor** : Hey Al,,, what are the specifications of your whole. Ghost thing

**Allister** : you mean how i can interact with em..?

**Victor** : Yeah that or whatever

**Allister** : hm. i dunno much about it yet so i dont really wanna share

**Victor** : Oh, that's okay

**Gloria** : What about the mist thing?? And why does it come out of your mouth too

**Allister** : when i cry, i cry normal tears, but my masks translates it as mist. prolly because of the same reason ectoplasm comes out of corsola shells

**Allister** : dunno about the mouth, though. could be my breath cuz it only happens when I exhale

**Gloria** : Oh I guess that makes sense!! Kinda!!

**Gloria** : Aren't we learning so much today

**Allister** : i guess you could say that, eheh...

**Victor** : Oh wait wait I just remembered something

**Victor** : You don't really have to talk about it but,, I thought it was probably worth pointing out??

**Allister** : .....alright

**Victor** : When we were fighting yesterday,,,, wait that sounds weird and I dunno how to rephrase it wait uh

**Allister** : we interrupt this segment with a commercial break :)

**Victor** : waIT GIVE ME A SEC-

**_Victor_** _went offline._

**Gloria** : I????? What????

**Allister** : :)

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Gloria** : OK LOSERS

**Gloria** : HELL GENGAR MAYVE ESCAPED FROM ME BUT IVE GOT SOMETHING BETTER

**_Allister_** _went online._

**Allister** : gengar?

**Bede** : Of course that's what summons you..

**Gloria** : I GOT A BIGG BOY. A HEATED BOY. A MAGMA BOY

**Allister** : what does that even mean--

**Hop** : vine reference ?????

  
  
**Gloria** : I GOT ME A GMAX CHARIZARD

**Gloria** : LEON W H O ?

**Hop** : im disappointed in you ,,,

**Allister** : THE FREAKING DOG DID IT. IM CALLING IT

**Gloria** : DING DING GOTTA LOVE ME A BABEY

**Allister** : GLORIA I HATE YOU :)))))))

**Hop** : WHY ARE WE SHOUTING AGAIN ???

**Gloria** : ITS NOT MY FAULT YOURE A COWARD AND ONLY USE ONE TYPE

**Allister** : ITS CALLED BEING A GYM LEADER, NOT THAT YOUD KNOW

**Gloria** : YEAH, BECAUSE IM B E T T E R THAN THAT

**Allister** : IT TAKES ACTUAL SKILL TO SWEEP TEAMS WITH ONE TYPE, UNLIKE BEING ABLE TO SWITCH, HEAL WITH MORE THAN ONE POTION, AND REVIVE

**Gloria** : I DIDNT EVEN REVIVE WHEN FIGHTING YOU

**Allister** : BECAUSE YOU HAVE OVER-LEVELED POKEMON WHILE WE HAVE A LIMIT

**Gloria** : IM SORRY MY CHANDELURES JUST BETTER THAN YOURS

**Allister** : LISTEN HERE YOU LI

**Allister** :

**Allister** :

**Allister** :

**Bede** : ...Is it over?

**Allister** :

**Gloria** : I can't believe he died mid-sentence

**Allister** :

**Allister** : :)

**Gloria** :

**Gloria** : He's outside my window again isn't he.

**Bede** : Wait W H A T


	6. Cooky time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allister is a 3 AM gremlin, baking ensues, as well as a little gossip about a little island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/6!
> 
> So, from now on, I'm without a schedule. Can't say when I'll update, bit since I'm almost done w/ Isle of Armor, I should have some good material for a couple future chapters :)
> 
> Headcanon facts for this chapter: The main HC is mostly just a KO:ADNI thing, as it's a reference to a different AU I have. In short, it's based on the Battle Cafes in swsh, meaning here Gordie and Allister bake as a hobby :)
> 
> As always, enjoy! :D

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 1

**Allister** : *breaks down door*

**Allister** : snack time

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Victor** : A-Al why were you up at 3 am getting snacks

**Bede** : Why was he up at 3:00 AM breaking down doors?

**Allister** : s n a c c

**Allister** : i dunno three am just kinda does stuff to my brain...........

**Allister** : ill end up baking sugar cookies and memeing instead of sleeping

**Marnie** : ...is that exactly what you were doing?

**Allister** : uhhhhh guilty

**Victor** : Allister bakes????????

**Allister** : .........also guilty

**Marnie** : yeah, its something hes always been into for some reason.

**Bede** : He's brought sweets over to Opal's multiple times before, actually.

**Victor** : That implies more than just cookies

**Bede** : Cupcakes.

**Allister** : gotta get the cookies for the tea,,, slurp slurp eeheeheehrcxixg

**Victor** : A r e y o u o k a y

**Allister** : okok tbh i didnt sleep at all

**_Bea_** _went online._

**Allister** : WAIT NO I DIDNT MEAN IT

**Bea** : Aaaaaaaallister.

**Allister** : ;-; but angy

**Marnie** : >:'T

**Allister** : yes

**Bea** : You know, I could forgive you for staying up all night if you still have some cookies left.

**Bede** : Is- is that supposed to be some sort of blackmail??? Like a reverse bribe???????

**Allister** : uhhhhhh id have to check?? i put em in a container so it depends if the pokemon got to em already....

**Victor** : I still want cookies

**Bea** : Oh wow, that's so funny, because you know what? As it just so happens, I wanted sugar cookies too!

**Marnie** : i can f e e l the sarcasm.

**Allister** : hey that means shes warming up to you guys :D

**Bede** : You knowwwww if you all want sugar cookies so badly you could just. Make new, fresh ones. Together

**Victor** : But then we'd have to wait,,,,

**Bede** : But then they're fresh.

**Allister** : and warm. and soft

**Victor** : You're not helpinggggafyayfa

**Allister** : what im tryna say is please come over here and make cookies with me itll be really fun!! and!!! im lonely!!!!

**Marnie** : _@gloria @hop_ whoops my hand slipped.

**_2_** _people went online._

**Gloria** : What is it Marn??? :00

**Bea** : Meet up at Stow-on-Side Stadium. We're making cookies.

**Hop** : ohhhh that sounds like so much fun !!!!

**Gloria** : HECK YEAH BABY

**Allister** : ..ill see you all there ^^

**_7_** _people went offline._

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Gloria** : As of right now, it is 69° F outside

**Allister** : nice

**Hop** : why are you measuring it in fahrenheit ???

**Allister** : hhhOW did you spell that correctly

**Hop** : Google !! :))

**Gloria** : Uhhhh I googled celsius to fahrenheit a while back just so I could make that joke when the time came

**Victor** : I'm disowning you

**Gloria** : :(((

**Allister** : anyway uh. did your mums like the cookies

**Hop** : yeah !! She liked them a lot !!!! I gave some to Leon too and he rlly liked them as well :DD

**Victor** : Same!! Mum really enjoyed them and thought it was real nice of you to give some to her :)

**Allister** : oh...!!! im so happy!!!

**Gloria** : Allister as much as I make fun of you you're the BEST ;u;

**Allister** : aaaaaaa its nothing!!!

**_Bea_** _went online._

**Bea** : Why is Alli freaking out?

**Bea** : Oh, nevermind. You may continue.

**Allister** : beaaaa help meeeee ;-;

**Bea** : Why should I? You deserve the praise.

**Allister** : beeEEAAA ,,>o<,,

**Gloria** : I'm stealing that emoticon

**Gloria** : ,,>o<,,

**Victor** : ,,>o<,,

**Hop** : ,,>o<,,

**Allister** : as of right now, im copyrighting the ,,>o<,, emoticon

**Bea** : ,,>o<,,©

**Allister** : ...frick, she got past my defense

**Gloria** : Your iron defense means NOTHING NOW ,,>o<,,©

**Allister** : iron defense is a good move >:/

**Gloria** : But I rendered it useless >:D ,,>o<,,©

**Allister** : ,,>~<,,

**Victor** : AWWW THATS EVEN CUTER

**Allister** : wait no

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Gloria** : Ouchies my head hurtsies

**Bede** : Drink water.

**Gloria** : Hmmmm I guess I have some bottles of fresh water in my bag

**Gloria** : I almost typed batter instead of water

**Marnie** : how do you do that??

**Gloria** : I do not know

**Bea** : Gloria doesn't know how to take care of herself, year 11.

**Gloria** : Oh c'mon >://

**Marnie** : *whispers* she's right

**Gloria** : I trusted you Marnie!!!

**Bede** : That's why she's agreeing with Bea, it's so that you don't hurt yourself.

**Bede** : .................please don't hurt yourself.

**Gloria** : Awwww so you DO have emotions

**Bede** : I take everything I may or may not have said back.

**Gloria** : :') I'm so proud

**Gloria** : Anyways speaking of water guess whATS UPPPP

**Marnie** : what's up?

**Gloria** : Me,, and @ _Victor_ ,, are goin,,, to a pla c e

**_Victor_** _went online._

**Victor** : Hey yeah uh I got @ ed??

**Victor** : Ohhhh yeah

**Gloria** : GUESS WHERE

**Victor** : Isle of Armor?

**Gloria** :

**Gloria** : HEY

**Bede** : Ha.

**Gloria** : Shut up I hate you

**Bede** : ★;*°×';°★*'°×;★

**Bea** : ......Isle of Armor?

**Marnie** : yeah, searched it up. apparently it looks pretty nice.

**Gloria** : Yeppy yep I saw some pictures of the beach.... Prettyyyy

**Bea** : Why haven't I heard of this place before?

**Bede** : It's probably pretty secluded.

**Gloria** : Yeah!!! I haven't heard of it until I got the invites. I got an invite for myself and one other so I gave it to Vic ^^

**Marnie** : awwwwww.

**Victor** : >:T

**Bea** : Quick question, if I may?

**Gloria** : Go off

**Bea** : Besides the fact that it's an island, how much do you know about this place?

**Victor** : It supposedly has a dojo of some kind on it. My rotom told me that Leon once trained there?

**_Allister_** _went online._

**Allister** : rotom

**Bede** : .....Is this just going to become a running gag of you appearing whenever a ghost-type pokemon is mentioned?

**Allister** : for all i know, probably

**Gloria** : Tbh I just wanna know if there's any kinda rare pokemon we can find there

**Marnie** : why is that your immediate conclusion to everything????

**Gloria** : Hey my Eternatus and Zamazenta are getting lonely

**Victor** : Mmmmaybe because you never bring them out of the box?

**Gloria** : :/ That hurt

**Allister** : quick the authors out of ideas think of a funny ending

**Gloria** : What????


	7. Allister stop doing illegal things challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allister confesses to committing a crime, The Isle of Armor makes Gloria confused, and Victor is, yet again, a victim of bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this a couple weeks ago and was gonna add to it when I had motivation, but I feel like there's really nothing I can add on, lol. Anyways, reading this felt like a fever dream
> 
> Sorry for the chapter being kinda short in comparison, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy ^^

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Allister** : do y'all ever help some random kid do illegal activities

**Bede** : PLEASE... IM BEGGING YOU... STOP SAYING 'Y'ALL'...

**Allister** : NO

**Gloria** : Ignoring the questionable legality of that statement,

**Gloria** : Y'all these grown adults really do be weird

**Bede** : GLORIA PLEASE.

**Gloria** : They act like CHILDREN

**Gloria** : But I would be lying if I said Avery wasn't at least amusing

**Allister** : whom?

**Victor** : Some people in their twenties named Avery and Klara. All you need to know about them is that they're psychic- and poison-type users respectively

**Allister** : ohhhh okay

**Gloria** : Honestly I would add them for the lols but they're not kids so :/

**Allister** : its okay, we have enough psychic-type users. isnt that right, bede? :)

**Bede** : At sundown. Be prepared.

**Allister** : id like to see you try

**Gloria** : Ladies, ladies, we all know I'm the prettiest here

**Bede** : *Pettiest

**Gloria** : EXCUSE YOU????

**Allister** : CACKLES

**Victor** : Okay so on one hand my sister is currently being made fun of, but on the other hand it's funny, so

**Gloria** : Can we pleeaaseee so back to the topic at hand ;-;

**Allister** : you ignored what i was saying to share your complaints on some weirdos??

**Gloria** : OKAY okay fine ""taste of my own medicine"" or whatever

**Gloria** : You may continue

**Allister** : so this kid,,, he wanted an invite to a match at the battle tower. asked me for some reason, dunno why he's asking a kid younger than him, especially at the risk of walking through a graveyard but you know what who cares

**Allister** : anyway he wanted an invite for his friend who hasn't been discharged from the hospital yet...... so we broke in

**Victor** : YOU CAN'T JUST CASUALLY STATE THAT YOU DID A BREAKING-AND- ENTERING

**Allister** : hey it's okay i also stole some dude's newspaper and pen

**Gloria** : I?????

**Bede** : Stop doing illegal activities???

**Gloria** : WHY would you steal his newspaper and pen. You have no reason to, so w h y

**Allister** : i dunno it's funny

**Victor** : AL PLE A S E

**Allister** : have you ever been inside a haunter? it's kinda chilly

**Gloria** : WAIT WHAT

**Gloria** : WHERE'S THE CONTEXT,,,????

**Allister** : i lost it

**Bede** : Ah. That explains everything.

**Allister** : np

**Victor** : I'm gonna screech

**Victor** : Or cry

**Allister** : scream, galar boy. your tears cant save you anymore.

**Victor** : Eeeeeeeeeee

**Gloria** : Hah cry about it

**Victor** : I WILL

**Gloria** \------------- this is the topic barrier. It separates topics

**Bede** : ?????

**Gloria** : So anyways Avery is a loser

**Gloria** : Why does he have a LEVEL 60 SLOWPOKE

**Victor** : Ughhh tell me about it

**Gloria** : Also WHY DOES THIS RANDOM GUY JUST. STANDING THERE OWN ≈150 DIGLET

**Gloria** : WHO NEEDS THAT MANY ALOLAN DIGLET??? LET ALONE DIGLET IN GENERAL

**Allister** : shhhh leave the creepy man and his hair moles alone

**Gloria** : But he SCARES ME

**Allister** : oh. you have much more important things to be scared about :)

**Gloria** : Stop saying purposefully ominous things to make me anxious. It won't work

**Allister** : become one with the anxious, gloria. join us :)

**Gloria** : IM NOT SCARED OF YOU

**Bede** : *coughs* Are they okay?

**Victor** : Lol no

**Allister** : oh i thought you two died or smth

**Victor** : We died? Tag yourself I'm a dhelmise

**Bede** : Mimikyu

**Gloria** : Chandelure, no matter how you slice it

**Allister** : that phrase.... how old are you again

**Gloria** : i- I'm eleven,,,,

**Allister** : hmmmmm

**Allister** : i dont feel mean enough to indirectly insult victor so im just gonna say nothing

**Bede** : Doesn't.... Doesn't saying you'll say nothing just say whatever you're trying not to say

**Victor** : My brain hurts

**Gloria** : Lol how did this go from Avery to bullying Victor AGAIN

**Victor** : It's because you guys hate me

**Bede** : I mean...

**Allister** : BEDE

**Bede** : Hey I said *nothing*.

**Allister** : oho so im not allowed to say i wont say something but yoURE allowed to go "well i MEAN......"

**Bede** : Precisely.

**Allister** : as much as i like you i absolutely despise you >>:((

**Bede** : Ooooh, big kid words.

**Allister** : thats it ur kneecaps are no longer in ur possession

**Gloria** : HOW DO WE KEEP DERAILING CONVERSATIONS LIKE THIS

**Victor** : I think this is what happens when we don't have Marnie as damage control

**Gloria** : Yeah definitely

**Gloria** : Huh where DID Marnie go,,,,

**Bede** : Probably with Piers.

**Gloria** : Okay Imma go ask Piers if he's seen Marnie

**Gloria** : Currently going to go ask Piers if he's seen Marnie

**Allister** : why dont you just text marnie

**Gloria** : Texting's for loSERS

**Allister** :

**Bede** :

**Victor** :

**Victor** : Don't know how to break it to you sis but......

**Gloria** : Hah you're a loser

**Victor** : :/


	8. Can the twins calm down for like. Two seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria complains (as per usual), Bede is a jerk (AS PER USUAL), and the rest of the boys fight over food preferences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a hot second!! I legitimately had no idea what to write. Nothing exciting has happened recently, so I came up short on ideas :/ also no I still haven't trained my kubfu cause I genuinely don't care about it
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy today's chapter, to at least some degree ^^

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Gloria** : cries It's been so....... Boring recently :(((

**Marnie** : im just listening to music.

**Bede** : You always listen to music.

**Marnie** : did i ask for your input?

**Bede** : Does it matter?

**Bea** : Jeez, guys, it's only been a minute...

**Marnie** : sorry ma'am.

**Gloria** : Am just kinda...... Sitting here

**Bede** : Is there anything interesting going on on your end, Bea?

**Bea** : Not particularly? It's just the same old stuff.

**Gloria** : Is there really NOTHING going on in the entirety of Galar

**Marnie** : i... spose so?

**Gloria** : My day is ruined and my disappointment is unmeasurable

**Bede** : Hm, conversation idea.

**Gloria** : Please continue

**Bede** : School is starting back up soon, yes?

**Gloria** : NOOOOO

**Gloria** : HOW DARE YOU!!!!

**Marnie** : suddenly i feel even worse.

**Bea** : ...

**Bede** : You're welcome.

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Allister** : it's hot

**Victor** : Isn't it always hot in Stow-on-Side

**Allister** : yes and it sucks

**Allister** : we still have like... 3 or 4 months until it actually starts to cool down

**Hop** : Don't you usually stay inside during the day ? Like for school or work ??

**Allister** : yea but even nighttime is terrifyingly hot

**Allister** : why do i live here again

**Victor** : Because you have a gym to run?

**Allister** : ahahaha ri g h t, that

**Victor** : Rip Allister he's done with life

**Victor** : Can we get an f in the chat?

**Hop** : F

**Allister** : no

**Victor** : Ouch............

**Victor** : But wait Allister why don't you just. Not wear long sleeves

**Allister** : over my dead body, vic

**Victor** : Okay so that's a no

**Hop** : Maybe pulling down your socks could help ??? :o

**Allister** : need i repeat myself

**Victor** : Hmmmm can I ask why you only like wearing long stuff.

**Hop** : " long stuff " ????

**Victor** : I dunNO HOW TO PHRASE IT SO IT SOUNDS FUNNY OKAY;;;

**Allister** : ugh anyway

**Allister** : i dun really know why i keep wearing stuff that covers my entire body. it makes me feel safe i guess.... like youre being hugged you know :))))

**Victor** : I don't know, all my jeans have rips in them

**Hop** : How did u even manage that ????

**Victor** : ADHJAFSAHFSAA I DIDNT DO IT MYSELF!!!!

**Victor** : THEY JUST. CAME LIKE THAT THRY LOOK COOL OK

**Allister** : thry

**Victor** : I will Smite you

**Allister** : i would say "id like to see you try" but i know very well that you could beat me up both 1v1 and in a pokemon battle

**Hop** : skfhadhajgd It's funny to imagine 2 trainers sending out their pokemon and one of the trainers just walks over and starts punching the other guy in the face ,,,,

**Victor** : AYFKAJYDAJGSAJSGAJKAUFYAGXJAIYDADGAAJGDAK YEAH

**Victor** : BUT ALLISTER COULD PROBABLY WIN IN A FIST FIGHT AGAINST ME??? HES THE KING OF LITERAL GHOSTS AND IM A COWARD SO

**Allister** : mcscuse me have you SEEN my legs they are like poplar twigs

**Allister** : pale and skinny

**Victor** : DID HE JUST SAY "MCSCUSE ME"

**Allister** : yeah and? wanna go, you sissy?

**Victor** : Not particularly, you low-key terrify me

**Hop** : Okay but what COULD Allister do ?

**Victor** : Oh I dunno get one of his hundreds of Gengars to use perish song on me

**Allister** : hey i dont have that many gengars

**Allister** : maybe like......dozens but not hundreds

**Victor** : I don't know how that's any better

**Hop** : at least he's not clogging up all his pc boxes with gengars ???

**Victor** : Huh I guess

**Victor** : Speaking of, why do I feel like we have so much less space in our PC's than other regions

**Allister** : i think thats a you problem

**Victor** : Shut up gremlin you prefer salt n vinegar over sour cream n onion

**Hop** : What

**Allister** : AKGDhtdgafhkadacKYFAHFL SHUT UP!!!

**Allister** : YOU PROBABLY PREFER KRISPY KREME OVER DUNKIN DONUTS

**Allister** : WALMART-BRAND LOOKIN'

**Victor** : How DARE you call Krispy Kreme Walmart-brand!!!!

**Allister** : LOOK AT ME DEAD IN THE EYES AND TELL ME IM WRONG

**Allister** : YOU. CAN. NOT

**Victor** : AT LEAST I DONT PREFER FRIGGIN LITTLE DEBBIE'S

**Hop** : And iiiiiiim deciding to stay neutral on this

**Hop** : But hey at least little Debbie's powdered donuts are good snacks ://

**Allister** : OH DONT TELL ME THATS YOUR FAVORITE. HOP. PLEASE. I TRUSTED YOU......

**Hop** : ahxjakdajgd I said nothing of the sort !!!! I just said they make for good snacks

**Hop** : Like you're hungry but don't want a whole meal ??? Little Debbie's is the way to go

**Victor** : Okay I'll ONLY accept their powdered donuts. Nothing more

**Allister** : even then youre on thin ice :////

**Victor** : Ehhhh I mean..... Powdered donuts

**Allister** : oh come on. you can do better than little debbies

**Victor** : Like what

**Allister** : uhhhhh DUNKIN DONUTS

**Hop** : not this again ................

**Allister** : what other food am i supposed to fight about, desserts are the only thing i know

**Victor** : Huhhhh sometimes I have trouble picking out good steak places......

**Allister** : i have literally no opinion on steakhouses

**Victor** : None??? At all????

**Allister** : nope

**Allister** : i only have opinions on what kinda desserts they sell

**Victor** : Oh of course you do

**Hop** : Hit me !!!

**Allister** : i would but youre tall

**Hop** : oh shut up

**Allister** : AFJAJDYAJDGAIGSA ANYWay

**Allister** : really for steakhouses i think the best youre gonna get are ice cream brownies. an absolute classic

**Allister** : but really any place that sells ice cream brownies are like 3 steps ahead of the game

**Victor** : Wanna go get ice cream

**Allister** : oh HECK YEAH

**Hop** : sure !!!! :DDD

**Allister** : wait joJO SIWA SELLS MYSTE RY MI N I S????????,,,??,?;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned that JoJo Siwa sells masks midway through writing this and when I tell you I screamed---  
> Anyway I ended up looking up other stupid stuff that's JoJo brand and the first result on target was. MYSTERY BOX MINI FIGURINES so I HAD to let that be made fun of here xx
> 
> Keep in mind I don't condone any of these kids' food preferences :))) My personal favorite is a small donut shop nearby!! Also Little Debbie's chocolate chip cakes and cosmic brownies are good, Vic and Al are just mean
> 
> Can you tell I had fun writing the second half
> 
> You'll have to excuse the amount of keyboard smashes, none of them are cishet 👊😔


	9. Today I spent all my Pokédollars on the boutique :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Bede remember what felonies are, and I project all my Shield experiences onto Gloria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer one!! I recently (aka today) finished the Isle of Armor DLC, so it gave me lots of ideas for what to write about.
> 
> Anyways here's yet another reminder that Ballonlea and Stow-on-Side are right next to each other meaning Bea, Allister, and Bede can visit each other often :))
> 
> One last thing before I end the beginning notes, would you be interested in a sequel to KO:ADNI where I add in Klara and Avery? Them seem like a lot of fun, but I want to know if people would actually be into the idea of a sequel fic just for them. The events there wouldn't be canon to KO:ADNI, btw.
> 
> Anyway have a spectacular day and I hope u enjoy :)))

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Bea** : Allister, as much as I absolutely love you more than anything else in the world, PLEASE try not to kill someone. You've committed enough felonies already.

**Allister** : ill try not no think about how "agulafukiyadua" i feel and instead focus on the fact that i was an accomplice to ONE felony, and the other thing was just petty theft

**Bea** : That's, still a felony????

**Bede** : Since being an accomplice usually warrants a smaller punishment, would being an accomplice to a breaking&entering specifically still count as committing a felony?

**Bea** : I don't feel like having the police on my case after/if they find my search history, so I opt to not look that up.

**Allister** : hm good call

**Bea** : Can you tell I'm still upset over the breaking and entering thing?

**Allister** : whuteverwhutever......

**Allister** : im gonna go play with polteageist now

**Bede** : You act like committing a grave offense is something you can just... Brush off.

**Allister** : bede, youre at home rn, right?

**Bede** : .....Yes. Why?

**Allister** : its not illegal if i dont get caught :)

**Bea** : ALLI

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Gloria** : Yoooo why this gourgeist purple haha

**Allister** : isnt your shiny gourgeist like... level 90

**Gloria** : Shut up let me yell about my gourgeist criminal boy

**Victor** : Gay baby jail

**Gloria** : Mwehehe see you in gay baby jail >>:33

**Allister** : never do the catface again, im too tired for this

**Gloria** : I've been up ALL DAY killing off the entire Chansey population wdym you're tired

**Victor** : ITS ONE THIRTY AM????? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BATTLING CHANSEYS FOR??????? IM SO CONCERNED??

**Gloria** : Uh

**Gloria** : Hm

**Gloria** : I think uhhh.... Whats 12+3

**Allister** : .......how old are you again

**Gloria** : Allister! You can't repeat jokes!

**Allister** : watch me. okay fine nevermind i dont think i can be that bothered

**Gloria** : Good, jokes get really boring after being told too often

**Victor** : Why do I feel like you rate everything based on how boring or not you find it

**Gloria** : Because I do. C'mon Vic after nearly 12 years you should know this

**Victor** : Wait

**Victor** : Oh my god

**Victor** : Our birthdays???? In 3 months?????

**Gloria** : YES

**Allister** : my mimikyus severely disappointed in both of you

**Victor** : What

**Allister** : yeah he's a little terrifying

**Allister** : i dont know where he learned to read english

**Gloria** : Sometimes I forget that ghosts can actually be scary

**Victor** : How do you just. Forget that

**Gloria** : Two of my main pokemon are very babey ghost types okay >>:(((

**Gloria** : Oh yeah that reminds me

**Gloria** : I finally got a gmax Gengar recently right

**Allister** : congrats

**Gloria** : Thanks :)

**Gloria** : Anyway I was playing with it and watching it fly at me for the first time was TERRIFYING and the first thing I thought was "hoW DOES ALLISTER WORK WITH THESE SO EASILY???????"

**Allister** : ehe gengars are round and huggable

**Gloria** : THEYRE HALF POISON TYPES

**Victor** : Imagine not using a poison type pokemon

**Victor** : This post was made by the poison type pokemon gang

**Gloria** : Stop boasting about the fact that you have a roserade

**Victor** : She's nearly lv 100 if you can scream about your gourgeist I can scream about my roserade

**Gloria** : OH YEAH RIGHT Noire reached level 100 today!!!! Booyah babies!!!!!

**Allister** : is she your first level 100?

**Gloria** : Personally? Yes

**Allister** : "personally" WHO ELSE

**Gloria** : I DUNNO

**Gloria** : WHAT IF THERES SOME PARALLEL/ALTERNATE UNIVERSE VERSION OF ME THAT GOT A LEVEL 100 BEFORE ME

**Allister** : i. hate your thought process

**Allister** : vic how have you lived with her for so long

**Victor** : Hmmmm not sure

**Gloria** : Wow. I feel betrayed

**Victor** : G o o d :)

**Gloria** : eeeeeeee ;-;

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 2

**Gloria** : Funny story, I was looking for those diglets on challenge beach and was trying to defeat every wandering Pokemon that was in the way to make it easier for myself

**Gloria** : So I run into a drapion and go "huh, is that a different shade of purple than usual???" Cuz I'm not used to seeing drapions since I haven't really ever used one

**Gloria** : ..........so anyway I named him Réglisse because he looks like a strawberry twizzler

**Marnie** : so. gloria.

**Gloria** : Yeeeessss, Marn? :)

**Marnie** : you just... randomly found a shiny drapion. and named it liquorice.

**Gloria** : Yeah! :D

**Marnie** : im-

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Gloria** : WAIT I JUST FIGURED OUT WHY TAPU COCOA IS CALLED TAPU COCOA!!!!

**Gloria** : CAUSE..... TAPU KOKO

**Bede** : GLORIA OH MY GOD.

**Gloria** : I'm sorryyyyyy ToT

**Allister** : ................ignoring that,

**Allister** : i dont really get to go to battle cafes in my free time, since im pretty much always either working or at school, and when im doing neither, all the cafes are usually closed.... but id love to go more often

**Allister** : i think polteageist would like it too :)

**Bea** : Yeah, I don't usually have the time in my schedule to visit the Cafés, either. Whenever Alli and I do go, it's because we're visiting another city for work-related purposes.

**Allister** : usually wyndon... but i dont like it there as much cuz its very crowded

**Gloria** : :OO So that means you don't visit any clothes shops besides the one in S-o-S, right??

**Bea** : Uh... Yeah, it does, though I fail to see how that matters? Please forgive me.

**Gloria** : Yea I forgive you or whutever

**Gloria** : Aaaaaanyway there's some really cute clothing sets in the Hammerlocke and Circhester boutiques that I think you two would like!!!

**Bede** : Are you... Insinuating what I think you're insinuating?

**Gloria** : Probably!!!!

**Allister** : you... dont have to.....

**Gloria** : But I want to, and plus I'm already richer than either of you so let me

**Bea** : You say "let me", but we don't have a choice, do we?

**Gloria** : No-pe :)

**Bea** : ...I'm excited to see what you bring us.

**Gloria** : :DD!! Kaykay I'll drop em off at your guys' gym so you can pick em up there

**Bea** : Sounds good.

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Gloria** : HEHEHEHEHE

**Gloria** : _[Attachment]_

**Gloria** : Matching!!!!!

**Allister** : hsugaufahfs s k i r t

**Gloria** : It has little Gengars on it!!!!!

**Allister** : yes i know that and its beautiful and perfect and i love it but i dunno how i feel about not wearing something that doesnt go down to at least my knees

**Gloria** : Yeah,, I was thinking about that and wanted to get pants instead but those sadly don't exist :((( However!!! I thought about a coordinate you could wear that would involve tights and thought of smth real cute if you want me to send you my idea??

**Allister** : i....................... dont deserve you. yes that would be... really nice :) now i can match bea :)))

**Bea** : :)

**Bede** : Hm, sorry for my silence, I was thinking.

**Bede** : Anyway, Allister, stop listening to Gloria, no one should take fashion advice from someone who wears plaid socks.

**Allister** : huuuuh, true...

**Gloria** : HEY WAIT---- >>:((

**Bede** : Instead, I actually do know how clothes works, so come over to Ballonlea and I'll help you. I think there's some parts in our gym set that would work well with the Lovely Nightmare print.

**Allister** : ohhhh cuz they both use pink and other light colors?

**Bede** : Yes, exactly. I think we also have a bag lying around that might work, if you're interested?

**Allister** : ..i dont have much interest in bags

**Bede** : Cool. Anyway come here and let me bully you into wearing our gym outfit.

**Allister** : ehe, ok

**_Allister_** _went_ **_offline_**.

**Gloria** : Inch resting conversation. "Let me bully you into wearing our gym outfit" is a particularly weird part, but that also sounds like something I'd say so I'm letting it slide.

**Bea** : ...Pardon?

**Gloria** : Did I say smth wrong

**Bea** : Inch..... Inch resting...

**Bea** : How does an inch rest, anyway?

**Gloria** : I dunno it just kinda sits there

**Gloria** : Oh yeah!! I forgot to ask you earlier but,,, is there anything with your outfit that you're having troubles with??

**Bea** : I believe all other parts of the coordinate would fit with things I already have at home, so I'm good. Thank you for your concern, though.

**Gloria** : Oh don't mention it :)))

**Bede** : Apparently, Allister's Mimikyu wanted me to tell you that you're a disgrace for wearing plaid socks.

**Gloria** : WELL TELL ALLISTER'S MIMIKYU TO MEET ME BEHIND WYNDON STADIUM AT 12 AM TONIGHT

**Bede** : You're... Most certainly going to die if you do that.

**Gloria** : HAH LIKE I NEED A LIFE

**Bede** : Well then, have fun in hell with your plaid socks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I revisited the crime Alli thing cause I think it's important that Allister canonically helped someone sneak into a building
> 
> Speaking of which,, an interesting little tidbit in here about him that I wanna mention.  
> He doesn't really care what he wears, just as long as it fits the criteria of "covers arms and at least down to the knees". It's something I hinted at in the last chapter, but didn't really talk too much about, so I just wanted to bring it up here.
> 
> And about the outfits!! If you didn't know, Hammerlocke and Circhester boutiques both have parts to clothing sets, the two specifically mentioned here being a Gengar set and a Clobberpus set. They're called Lovely Nightmare and Cute Clobbering if you wanna look em up. I just really liked the fact that Alli and Bea have matching clothing sets.......
> 
> Small reminder about the Klara and Avery thing, and see you next chapter :D


	10. I have a headache and these kids are the sole reason why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie outs me as a Les Miserables fan, being Bede is suffering, Gloria remembers she's actually important to the entirety of Galar now, and Allister's, infact, alive... Or so he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome back! Unless this is your first time reading, yet you skipped straight to the end anyway. That's weird.
> 
> I know it's been a bit (what, almost a month? I'd have to check), but writing this wasn't all too bad. The main issue was scrapping together ideas and figuring out how to end the chapter in a (hopefully) funny way.
> 
> Alas.......... I hope you enjoy •u•

**_Kids Only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Gloria** : Why do I feel like I've accomplished something despite doing literally nothing

**Hop** : You've accomplished something !!!!

**Gloria** : Oho? Tell me what

**Hop** : You were able to make it this far !! Good job : DDD

**Gloria** : I-- Hop I do not deserve you omg

**Marnie** : aaawh, wholesome...

**Gloria** : It is pure in this Chili's tonight

**Marnie** : nevermind, im divorcing you.

**Gloria** : MARNIE NOOOOOO I DIDNT MEAN ITTTT

**Marnie** : this is your fault.

**Gloria** : Marnieeeee :(((

**Gloria** : I'll buy you any album you want,, will that make it up to you :((

**Gloria** : (No but seriously I kinda want to)

**Marnie** : huhhhh maybe

**Hop** : Aren't albums expensive ????

**Marnie** : i think it depends which one you get...

**Marnie** : speaking of which. i need to come up with one to ask for.

**Gloria** : Okay which video game

**Marnie** : that's a loaded question.

**Marnie** : wait.... les mis sound track.

**Gloria** : GOOD TASTE I'm up to it

**Gloria** : Time to go sell my soul to the music industry for Marn 

**Marnie** : :)

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Allister** : okay so who's gonna play acnh with me n bea

**Bea** : We're currently playing together, and every time I go past Alli's Coco I get a mini heart attack.

**Allister** : shes cute, you just have bad taste....

**Victor** : How much does the connection suck in S-o-S

**Allister** : a lot

**Allister** : at least me n bea are right next to each other so we can use local communication

**Bede** : Honestly, the connection is really bad here in Ballonlea, too.

**Allister** : its prolly even worse there cuz youre in the forest, right

**Bede** : Um... Yeah.

**Allister** : quick bede do you have acnh

**Bede** : ...Yes?

**Allister** : come here to play with us and if you say no im suing bc im somehow rich enough to do so

**Bede** : Sometimes I forget you actually have money.

**Bea** : I don't believe they'll even let you take it to court?

**Allister** : who cares bede come over

**Allister** : you too vic >>:((

**Victor** : Okay okay, lol

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Allister** : bede has the acnh switch and im so jealous rn

**Gloria** : If only I cared enough to get a second switch....

**Allister** : stop bragging that you make more money than all of us combined

**Gloria** : Phhfffff no I don't

**Allister** : how much do you have, then?

**Gloria** : Uh

**Gloria** : About 700 thousand?

**Marnie** : plus how much you've spent over the past year?

**Gloria** : ...........a lot

**Gloria** : WAIT OH MY GOD

**Gloria** : THE CHALLENGE IS STARTING BACK UP. SO SOON???

**Allister** : ohhhh right, its gonna be real chaotic for you

**Gloria** : WHAT DO I DOOOOO????

**Marnie** : theyre probably gonna start talking to us about it next month, right?

**Allister** : yea, thats usually how it works

**Allister** : we have a big meeting over at the macro cosmos building

**Allister** : and stuff kinda goes on from there

**Gloria** : Descriptive

**Allister** : thanks i try my best

**Marnie** : so preparations only take a month..?

**Allister** : um... no

**Allister** : macro cosmos plans it, starting the end of the previous challenger season

**Allister** : we just dont get involved until october

**Marnie** : oh. that makes sense.

**Marnie** : what do you guys even talk about?

**Allister** : its confidential (thanks auto-correct)

**Gloria** : Can't wait for interviews to start up again and for Allister to go "adangdKgsJgxJgsadgk"

**Allister** : hey i answer their questions >>>:(((( eventually

**Gloria** : "Eventually"

**Allister** : :P

**Gloria** : Anyway yeah I'm,,, kinda worried

**Gloria** : What am I even supposed to DO

**Marnie** : hm, hop may know?

**Marnie** : _@Hop_ , do you know anything about what work leon had during the gym challenge?

**_Hop_** _went online_.

**Hop** : I have a little time before I leave so I might as well share what I know !!

**Hop** : I asked Lee about it a few times, but I still don't really know too much, though ......

**Marnie** : that's okay.

**Hop** : Alright !!

**Hop** : I think he ran around, checking up on gyms for the most part

**Hop** : I know sometimes he'd get called to an interview or meeting !!

**Hop** : It was mostly just him helping out until the finals started

**Gloria** : Huh, sounds easy enough

**Allister** : it probably wont be of any difficulty for you. just get ready to be bombarded with questions.......

**Gloria** : Yeah, ik, ik. New champion and alla that

**Hop** : I have to go now !! I'm going to be collecting data on pokemon near Circhester :))

**Marnie** : have fun.

**Gloria** : ^!!

**Allister** : yeah. also, can you say hi to miss melony for me?

**Gloria** : Oh!! For me too!!!

**Hop** : Sure :D Seeya !!!

**Gloria** : Bye!!!!

**_Hop_** _went offline._

**Marnie** : circhester, huh... spikemuth is always pretty chilly, but i cant ever stand being in the snow for more than an hour.

**Allister** : i dont think ive ever been to circhester..?

**Gloria** : Now that I think about it, Bede probably hasn't either

**Gloria** : We should all go there together sometime!! It's real pretty

**Marnie** : you might enjoy the cold, alli?

**Allister** : well its..... snow. thats different from a slight chill

**Gloria** : Oh come on, the temperature change that Gengars make isn't a "slight chill"

**Gloria** : It's FREEZING

**Allister** : you know

**Allister** : one time bea bumped into my hand by accident and actually jumped back because of how cold it was to her

**Marnie** : your skin alone could probably give someone frostbite if you tried hard enough.

**Gloria** : Is THAT why he's able to wear long sleeves in Stow-on-Side so easily

**Allister** : ....little did you know, i dont actually have blood

**Allister** : ......thats a joke

**Allister** : im alive

**Allister** : i swear

**Gloria** : Hmmmm sounds like something a dead person would say

**Marnie** : is that why he wears suspenders? in this day and age? because hes secretly from a distant time period?

**Allister** : what do you have against suspenders???

**Gloria** : There's a reason you can't spell suspenders w/out sus

**Allister** :

**_Allister_** _went offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a ref sheet that I drew for Allister's outfit from the last chapter, but I don't have means to access it rn........ I'll try to embed it next time I update, if I can figure out how :'D
> 
> Sorry about the Animal Crossing propaganda, I got one of my dreamies recently and haven't been the same since (*cough* it was Muffy)  
> The acnh switch does have really pretty colors though........ 
> 
> Uhhh [funny way to end notes here], cya :D


	11. Crown Tundra except they still haven't done it yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge is about to begin, Allister bullies Marnie for her taste in music, the challenge begins, and the twins break the forth wall for over half of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man sorry for not updating akxhakdhajdgaj the chapter kinda explains why
> 
> For once I don't know what to write here!! So have a great day, n I hope you enjoy ^^

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Gloria** : Okay so

**Gloria** : Not sure what happened

**Gloria** : But suddenly it's November

**Bede** : Aaaaand suddenly the Gym Challenge is almost about to begin.

**Gloria** : YEAH

**Allister** : i miss october.... this is so unfair...........

**Gloria** : Man

**Marnie** : how was october for you, al?

**Allister** : powerful

**Gloria** : Alright, I'm still terrified, nothing's changed

**Allister** : aw are we changing topics that quickly

**Gloria** : Yes

**Marnie** : yes.

**Bede** : Yes.

**Allister** : ok

**Gloria** : Anyway,

**Gloria** : I already have plans of stuff I wanna do once the challenge is over

**Gloria** : And I wanna bring all of you next time

**Marnie** : oh?

**Gloria** : So as it turns out, not only is there a legendary forest, BUT also an entire tundra right behind my house

**Bede** : .......Excuse me,

**Allister** : w h a t . ?

**Gloria** : YEAH I dunno either

**Gloria** : Anyway I recently got a pass to go there and apparently there's supposed to be amaura there so. I wanna go there as like,,, a vacation or smth idk

**Bede** : Are you seriously only in it for the Amaura?

**Marnie** : a. vacation? in a tundra? in the middle of december?

**Gloria** : Yes and also yes

**Allister** : .....am i legally allowed to opt out

**Gloria** : No

**Allister** : am i illegally allowed to opt out

**Gloria** : .......I think if it's illegal you're not allowed to by default

**Allister** : crumbs

**Marnie** : when has that stopped you?

**Allister** : id say fair point, but gengars already excited by the prospect of snow...... and now the rest of them are.........

**Allister** : i should really take my pokemon out of stow-on-side more often, huh

**Gloria** : PROSPECT?????

**Gloria** : No seriously what does that mean

**Bede** : That's implying you don't know what prospect means.

**Gloria** : I'm babey and didn't have fancy word lessons like you guys did. Tell meeeee

**Marnie** : google says, "the possibility or likelihood of some future event occurring". and apparently its a noun.

**Gloria** : Oh so it's just fancy talk for "idea"

**Allister** : you..... really didnt have to google that.... i was about to tell you..

**Marnie** : i DO what i WANT

**Marnie** : do you like my slightly obscure music reference.

**Allister** : .............dont make me say it,

**Bede** : ?

**Allister** : ............................................................................................

**Allister** : weeb

**Marnie** : i reference one miku song and suddenly im a weeb.

**Gloria** : Pack it up Crypton gang :///

**Allister** : pretty sure that meme died within the time that we were in the void

**Bede** : Is our groupchat not composed entirely of dead memes at this point?

**Gloria** : Okay???? You used the term weeb in 2020, try harder

**Allister** : cmon......marnie made it so easy :P

**Marnie** : >:PP

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 2

**Victor** : So,,, the challenge started a few days ago

**Gloria** : MAN why is author missing all of these important dates

**Victor** : Schools been beating her up

**Gloria** : Well then she should TRY HARDER

**Gloria** : This is a call-out post!! Stop being depressed n do ur work

**Victor** : What if she gets the motivation but can't focus on her work

**Gloria** : .........Good point

**Gloria** : Uh

**Gloria** : Do it anyways I dunno

**Victor** : How come she has the week off but hasn't been paying us any attention......... Man

**Gloria** : She got addicted to Genshin Impact and won't stop playing so she can grind for primogems for the future

**Gloria** : But I mean...... Who needs GI when you have PokeMasters. And me. Me in PokeMasters c'mon I'm so cool

**Victor** : Are you as cool as Xinyan

**Gloria** : Ok perhaps not bUT-

**Victor** : I just can't believe she missed Mimikyu Acerola, smh

**Gloria** : O yeah she was really cute,,,,, tiney

**Victor** : She also missed Serena but got both Sabrina and Caitlin to make up for it

**Gloria** : How many Karen dupes has she gotten so far--

**Victor** : Uhhh lost count

**Gloria** : Ha she only has 3k gems

**Gloria** : WEAK

**Victor** : Yeah she hasn't played in like,,,, a month or two

**Gloria** : Oh speaking of not playing

**Gloria** : She still hasnt done barely any of the Crown Tundra

**Gloria** : Someone get her to do it already so she can write about us smhhhhhh

**Victor** : We still need to finish the Challenge in the story before we can get to Crown Tundra anyways

**Gloria** : Ugh that's another month

**Gloria** : Bet author regrets making this fic happen in her irl time

**Victor** : Lol it's kinda funny like

**Victor** : To her she's been updating this chapter every now and then, but to readers she's been gone for like. A month or two

**Gloria** : She keeps just,,, not writing fics

**Gloria** : "Oh yeah I've been getting motivation for this fic!! Might write another chapter soon" well gueSS AGAIN

**Victor** : And then there's all the fics she either wrote half of or got ideas for and never wrote

**Gloria** : Yeah she got an idea this morning and decided to update this instead-

**Victor** : When is she gonna make another Battle Café AU fic

**Gloria** : I DONT KNOWWWWW

**Gloria** : Imagine having one of your major comfort characters be a ten year old gremlin boy with anxiety-

**Victor** : WHY IS IT THAT EVEN WHEN HES NOT HERE WE END UP TALKING ABOUT ALLISTER ANYWAYS HFJHXAJGDAIGXAGD

**Gloria** : AGDJAJGDAJGDAJGSA OOP-

**Gloria** : AUTHOR GOES OUT OF HER WAY TO NOT MAKE A CHAPTER ALLISTER-FOCUSED BUT IT ENDS UP HAPPENING ANYWAY

**Victor** : SMH when's Bede getting his own chapter

**Victor** : Or Bea or Hop since she NEVER WRITES THEM

**Gloria** : Remember that one time she tried to make a chapter focused on me and ended up having Allister be a main point in it anyway

**Victor** : yeah..........

**Victor** : I think she's getting tired of seeing fics where Alli has like,,, 2 lines every few chapters

**Gloria** : Oh speaking of Alli (can you tell the adhd is showing,)

**Gloria** : So author was looking at Allis wiki page cuz she wanted to show some of his lines to a friend that didn't play right

**Gloria** : And she was like "ooh wait who's Aleister Crowley"

**Victor** : why is his name spelt like that..........

**Gloria** : dunno

**Gloria** : ANYWAY she learned some cool funfacts about this Aleister guy

**Gloria** : So he was an occultist, made a religion based on said occultist tendencies, was a British spy, did recreational drug experiments, AND was bisexual

**Gloria** : He became an occultist after he stated a supernatural entity in Egypt gave him a Book of Rules or smth I dunno

**Victor** : wh

**Victor** : What

**Gloria** : Yeah I think he was slightly insane

**Gloria** : So yeah author lost her attention after the first 3 paragraphs so we don't know anything beyond that point

**Victor** : Can't believe Gamefreak said gay rights

**Gloria** : That's the worst way to say gay rights EVER

**Gloria** : Basing one of your characters on an OCCULTIST?????

**Victor** : Hm well at least its only his English name translation

**Gloria** : Yeah,,,,,

**_Allister_** _went online._

**Gloria** : UH-

**Allister** : my ghost senses went off when you mentioned a mimikyu

**Allister** : but i was kinda busy with a battle

**Allister** : anyways, im not sure i wanna know what you guys are going on about

**Allister** : and now im kinda scared

**Allister** : m gonna go to bed now

**Gloria** : WAIT ALLI AKYDAJTSAHFZA

**_Allister_** _went offline._

**Gloria** : Man

**Victor** : Man..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Victor have the power to break the forth wall and they freak everyone out: The Fic


	12. Society has progressed past the need for Allister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Victor break the fourth wall yet again, Hop spouts out random facts, Bede is being... Bede, and Victor happens to become a victim of bullying for the 41st time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm not much to say :00 I suppose,,, I'll try not to break the fourth wall too often??? It's kinda a one-off thing rn hehe
> 
> ★Edit: I forgot to say this when I first posted the chapter but!!! Thank you so so much for 3k hits ^^ Never thought we'd make it this far, ehe :'D★
> 
> So uh!!! Hope you enjoy, as always :)

**_Kids only: Adults do not Interact_**  
Online: 2

**Victor** : Jeez why is Gloria overpowered

**Gloria** : Gloria came home?

**Victor** : Gloria came home........

**Victor** : Actually she came home on like,,, the 4th pull of the first 11-pull or something?

**Victor** : Anyways yeah her abilities and items are insane

**Victor** : It's like they tried to nerf her by giving Behemoth Blade 4 bars and Play Rough 3,, but at least half of her abilities are focused on recharge-

**Victor** : She's doing like,,,, 10x the damage of Fantina and Rosa, who are both 40 levels above her

**Gloria** : That's just what happens when you have a legendary!!! Also the attack buffs. Might be bc of that

**Victor** : M i g h t

**Gloria** : Anyways this is fake why was I given a Zacian. I call hacks

**Victor** : Just bc author got attached to Shield doesn't mean that it's canon, smh my head

**Victor** : Insert rolling eyes emoji here since we're not gonna start using emojis suddenly after 12 chapters

**Gloria** : Okay cool but authors in class

**Victor** : Leave me alooooneeee ;-;

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 4

**Bea** : ..?

**Marnie** : you learn to ignore it.

**Bea** : But... Who is this 'author' they keep mentioning?

**Hop** : shhhhh It's probably best we don't know ,,,,,

**Bede** : Especially knowing how Victor and Gloria are.

**Hop** : Especially Gloria ;;

**Marnie** : ...im not gonna disagree.

**Bea** : Happy December, by the way. It's still as hot as ever over here, but the subtle chill is a nice change.

**Bede** : Ballonlea's surprisingly cold, despite being on the west side.

**Bede** : Most likely due to the shade, right?

**Hop** : probably !!

**Hop** : Wanna hear a fun fact ??

**Bea** : Go ahead.

**Hop** : The glow of the mushrooms in the Glimmering Grove get stronger during the winter !! Sinistea stay in the forest because they're attracted to the light these mushrooms emit, which is why they're more common in the later months :))

**Marnie** : that is a pretty fun fact.

**Hop** : thanks !!

**Bea** : How do you learn these things, Hop?

**Hop** : Some things Professor Sonia taught me, but other times I get to go out and do research by myself !! ^^ She has ton of informational books over at her lab, too

**Bede** : Opal has a great deal of books as well, but I'm afraid they're all fairy tales... Figures.

**Marnie** : fairy tales have never really been my thing.

**Bede** : I suppose they can get a bit violent at times.

**Bede** : Though, the metaphors used in fairy tales are quite interesting.

**Bea** : I don't really read novels, if I'll be honest. The most I read are my textbooks for school...

**Marnie** : i got traumatized after being subjected to multiplication textbooks for the first time. never went back to books since.

**Hop** : What about those thin science activity books they make you flick through ??

**Marnie** : please.... not again....... ive had enough already..............

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 2

**Gloria** : AHKDAKGDAIGDAOHDIFUA IM ABOUT TO GO SUPER SAIYAN

**Gloria** : GOSH FLIPPING DANGNABBIT

**Gloria** : INSERT AN UNHOLY AMOUNT OF BRITISH AND SCOTTISH SWEARS HERE

**Gloria** : NOT AGAIN

**Bede** : Are you, mentally or physically, okay?

**Gloria** : Sonia contacted me

**Gloria** : Apparently she's planning on going to the tundra after the challenge too (which is ending in a couple weeks may I remind you)

**Gloria** : And she said

**Gloria** : She wants me to look for clues

**Gloria** : 3 sets, 50 clues each

**Gloria** : I'm going to have to easter-egg hunt for another 150 things

**Gloria** : I pray to Arceus that it will strike me down as we speak

**Bede** : Don't worry, I can help organize another Darkest Day specifically just to annihilate you.

**Gloria** : Thank you Bede........ I'll forever be in your debt.............

**Bede** : Don't mention it.

**Gloria** : Sayyyyy Bedeeeee

**Bede** : ..? Do I want to know?

**Gloria** : Oh shut up-

**Gloria** : I was wondering if you've gotten any interesting challengers lately :00

**Bede** : Well... There was someone who solo-ed me with a level 100 Klefki.

**Gloria** : WHAT

**Gloria** : WHO HAS THE TIIIIIME KLEFKIS ARENT EVEN IN THE MAINLAND?????

**Bede** : Right, that's what I was thinking too.

**Bede** : There was another guy who tried to solo me with a Toxicitry, no other pokéballs on his belt, but the look of realization when I brought out Mawhile was quite amusing.

**Gloria** : AKHDAJGSAIGDA DID HE FORGET STEELS IMMUNE TO POISON???

**Bede** : I'd assume so; that, or he didn't bother to do any research.

**Bede** : He hasn't come back for a rematch. I'm supposing I broke his pride.

**Gloria** : Riiiiip @ that Toxicitry main

**Gloria** : Cocky son of a gun

**Bede** : I'm almost surprised you haven't done something similar yet.

**Gloria** : Oh, I have!!!

**Gloria** : You know that guy giving out Oval Charms in the Circhester Hotel???

**Bede** : I believe I've heard word of him?

**Gloria** : I think the first time I fought him I was using nothing but Noire and Blanche (funnily enough)

**Gloria** : Anyway that's how the Champion of Galar got defeated in battle lolllll

**Bede** : You have always sucked at double battles, haven't you? I recall that Raihan almost defeated you the first time you fought him.

**Gloria** : doNT REMIND MEEEEEE ,,>∆<,,

**Bede** : <3

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Gloria** : 12 am

**Gloria** : On that Sinistea grind

**Gloria** : Failing miserably

**Marnie** : how many are you on, now?

**Gloria** : At...... At least 600...............

**Victor** : What happened to Alli showing up whenever we mention a ghost-type pokemon

**Gloria** : SHHHHHH DONT SAY HIS NAME

**Gloria** : He's been banished to the shadow realm..... For now.........

**Marnie** : let's just hope he's actually getting some sleep in the shadow realm.

**Marnie** : though, gloria, don't you have a shiny charm?

**Gloria** : Yes and that's the WORST PART

**Gloria** : Why was my Litwick RNG so good back then. I didn't even have a shiny charm for Noir

**Victor** : I hate your Chandelures' nicknames

**Gloria** : Thank you!!!! ^^

**Gloria** : Speaking of Noir

**Gloria** : I think he's getting tired of switching with Bonbon whenever I get too many eggs

**Marnie** : i wish you luck with that sinistea.

**Gloria** : ^^ <<<333

**Victor** : Stop being mushy in chat :///

**Gloria** : Dance, gay boy, dance

**Victor** : Screams cries yells sobs

**Victor** : What are you gonna name your Sinistea anyway

**Gloria** : I've been wanting to name em Chai!!!!

**Marnie** : i thought sinistea tea was black tea..?

**Gloria** : Shhhhhh I'm not naming yet ANOTHER pokemon Noire

**Victor** : Somehow I doubt that hmmmmmm

**Gloria** : Let me down again and it's your head on the breakfast table, Brit boy

**Victor** : :''')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the mushroom thing but I do want Hop to just kinda,,, spill out random pokemon-related facts so I might do that more often?? :00 anyway that's canon in this fic now you can't stop me
> 
> Also quite unrelated but,,,,, I gave Bede a proper gym leader outfit and wanted to share him bc I love him 👉👈👉👈 it's heavily sweet-ouji inspired :))  
> Because I don't feel like learning how to embed in notes I'll just have to link my tweet here sorry-- you're also gonna have to copy/paste the link I think whoops  
> https://twitter.com/Et0Et01le/status/1338279796233523200?s=19
> 
> Uh!! See you next chapter ^^ byebye!!!


	13. Rotom noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria gets caught skipping school, and Allister and Bede go on some fun adventures in the Glimwood Tangle. No Grimmsnarls were harmed in the making of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a long one!! Not for any special reason, just because I wanted to have 13k words at 13 chapters :P
> 
> Very unrelated but I've been playing Shady Part of Me :00 it's so good!! 10/10 would recommend hehe
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy~

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Gloria** : Why am I getting the sense of impending doom

**Hop** : I'm not quite sure !!

**Gloria** : Huh, weird

**Gloria** : anYWAYS what are we doing today >>:DD

**Bede** : Uh... Taking care of our gyms?

**Gloria** : M a n why are you gym leaders so boring >>:((

**Bede** : We can't just abandon our job.

**Gloria** : Yeah yeah whutever

**Gloria** : Huh, speaking of which, Bea's on gym duty today, isn't she?? :0

**Bede** : Yes, as Allister's attending school. He takes gym duty on the weekends.

**Gloria** : Oh cool!!! You'd think I'd know this stuff but I don't lol

**Gloria** : W

**Gloria** : Wait

**Gloria** : What are??? What are you two doing????? It's school hours????

**Bede** : Homeschooled.

**Hop** : Same, but I'm on break period right now ^^

**Hop** : What about you, Glo ???

**Gloria** : Uh

**Gloria** : I???? May not be attending school??????

**Hop** : ,,,,,

**Bede** : Gloria... You realize you legally have to attend, right?

**Gloria** : It's all legal this legal that in this chat isn't it :///

**Gloria** : I'm usually homeschooled but since I became champion uh. No one's really told me to do it so--

**Gloria** : I've just been spending my days roaming around Galar :')

**Hop** : Gl ,,,, Gloria ,,,,, how are you still alive ???

**Gloria** : no cLUE

**Gloria** : Everyone say thank you to my team for keeping me alive in these trying times

**Hop** : Thank you , Gloria's team

**Bede** : No.

**Gloria** : I

**Bede** : <3

**Gloria** : (×•∆•)/ </3

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 7

**Victor** : Merry late Christmas everyone, how we feeling?

**Allister** : relieved that i dont have to work for another year

**Bea** : Saaaaame.

**Marnie** : i've never hated spikemuth more than i have this last month...

**Victor** : Ahaha,,, I just stayed at home with mum for the most part :)

**Gloria** : I visited like. Two times

**Gloria** : Anyways not surprised that Raihan made it to finals

**Gloria** : No farther than that tho mwehehe >>:33

**Hop** : gremlin laughter ,,

**Gloria** : ye s

**Marnie** : very out of context but. miku murdered my knuckles, help...

**Gloria** : Button pressing??

**Marnie** : button pressing... why are switches like this?

**Gloria** : Unfortunately enough I do Not know

**Allister** : t h e r e i s a l w a y s e i t h e r t o o m u c h o r t o o l i t t l e a i r c o n d i t i o n i n g i n t h i s g o d - f o r s a k e n h o u s e g i r i t i n a h e l p m e

**Bede** : ?????

**Bea** : Alli, are you okay?

**Allister** : Bzzt!- Rotom here to say that the poor lad's stuck messing with his heater...

**Gloria** : Wait why is Alli's Rotom able to just. Freely use his phone

**Allister** : Master's quite lenient with us, bzzt!

**Allister** : Bzzt, be thankful that it's not Mimi typing~

**Marnie** : that's alli and co speak for his mimikyu.

**Hop** : Yeah , the Rotom's probably right ...... Mimikyu can get a bit ,,,, chaotic :')

**Allister** : Only just barely better than Gengar, bzzt!

**Allister** : Bzzt~ Poltea is quite calm, just don't upset it when you see it- it can get pretty disastrous!

**Hop** : Also true ,,,

**Bede** : Are we getting Allister's team's lore now?

**Allister** : I need to entertain myself somehow while he's slowly being driven into insanity trying to keep his room temperature balanzzt...

**Victor** : Nice pun

**Allister** : Thankzzt~!

**Allister** : SCREW IT bede im raiding ur house get ready

**Bede** : Welcome back.

**Allister** : you can say that when i appear through your living room window

**Bede** : Wouldn't "You're here" be more fitting, since you weren't there originally?

**Allister** : i will consume the heels of all of your left socks

**Marnie** : someone's grumpy... :')

**Allister** : not my fault stow-on-side sucks so much

**Gloria** : uh. Uh anyways,

**Gloria** : Crown Tundra anyone??? :)))

**Bea** : When?

**Gloria** : I was hoping about a week from now

**Bea** : Good enough. Any objections?

**Marnie** : don't think so.

**Victor** : I'm always free lol

**Hop** : Sonia says she'll come with us then , if that's when we're going ^^

**Bede** : That should be fikyfaydaoyd

**Gloria** : BEDE?????

**Bede** : He. He actually came through the window.

**Marnie** : and that's how you learn not to doubt him.

**Gloria** : Oh Marn do you have any fun Alli stories :00 since you've known him for a few years right???

**Marnie** : since he joined the league, yea.

**Marnie** : ignoring all of the stupid things his pokemon have done...

**Marnie** : i think one time he snuck in while piers was cooking and ended up getting hit by a frying pan?

**Bea** : Oh, I think I remember that. Good thing he brought an extra mask...

**Marnie** : he always brings at least 3 extra masks.

**Bea** : True. I do feel bad for his nose, though...

**Victor** : HOW ARE YOU GUYS ABLE TO TALK ABOUT ALLISTER GETTING HIT IN THE FACE WITH A FRYING PAN SO CASUALLY?????

**Gloria** : Because his pain is funny

**Victor** : You're biased against him,,,,,

**Gloria** : Yeah :^)

**Allister** : alrighty im here to take advantage of ballonleas climate but

**Allister** : out of boredom were also snooping through miss opals books

**Allister** : anything in particular you guys want us to look out for

**Bea** : What is Miss Opal even doing?

**Allister** : shes just making tea, she doesnt really mind us going through her bookshelves

**Allister** : prolly amusing to her

**Gloria** : What's the weirdest cooking book you can find

**Allister** : i. dont think she has any cookbooks on her living room shelves

**Allister** : i wonder what the weirdest iteration of little red riding hood she has is

**Allister** : do you think theres a version where little red Actually dies

**Hop** : I ,,,, I hope not ,,,,????

**Gloria** : I really don't want to look that up so I guess you're not getting your answer

**Allister** : id usually be upset but u know what thats fair

**Allister** : oo wait

**Bea** : Oh?

**Allister** : bede found a pressed flower album or whatever its called

**Allister** : theres also pressed mushrooms in it

**Allister** : n every page has the name, the scientific name, a description, tending instructions, the kinda habitats they live in, and flower meanings if it has any

**Allister** : we found a page for the mushrooms we see out in the tangle

**Allister** : miss opals handwriting is kinda hard to read........ but bedes got it :)

**Gloria** : There's. There's no grass-type pokemon plants in there is there

**Allister** : no, gloria, miss opal didnt squish any shiinotic to put in her book

**Victor** : Why are the groupchat messages so dark today jeez

**Bede** : It's Allister, what do you expect?

**Allister** : he goes online just to make fun of me.........

**Marnie** : yeah, that's what tends to happen with bede.

**Allister** : making fun of us is his favorite past-time

**Allister** : especially me n gloria

**Allister** : well

**Allister** : everyone except for bea

**Gloria** : I don't think anyone's brave enough to make fun of Bea since she can roundhouse-kick us at any given moment

**Bea** : Is that the only reason why..?

**Gloria** : No you're perfect and the best one here except for Marnie don't worry

**Marnie** : aww :)

**Victor** : I hate it here sm </3</3

**Allister** : okay miss opal just asked us to go collect some stuff from the tangle. i think shes kicking us out

**Gloria** : Yeah if Allister was in my house I'd kick him out too

**Allister** : bold of u to assume im confident enough to get all the way to your house

**Allister** : okay okay so. weve been given a basket and some vials

**Allister** : im letting rotom extra-possess my phone now so get ready

**Allister** : Bzzt~! Checking in!

**Gloria** : Hello Rotom!!! :DD

**Hop** : Hi Rotom !! ^^

**Victor** : Hi :D

**Marnie** : hello.

**Bea** : Welcome back. :)

**Allister** : Thank you for the warm welcomzzt~!

**Gloria** : It's weird seeing this come out of Alli's name ehe

**Gloria** : Whatcha guys collecting??

**Allister** : Bede says we're collecting a vial of mushroom spores firzzt.

**Allister** : Bzzt, the trainers are quite prepared for any Impidimp that may attack them!

**Victor** : Lol, all they'd need is a single Venoshock from Gengar

**Allister** : The most challenging thing we're going to be collecting is a type of berry, since the tree branches are so high up, and so dark~! We're hoping Mimi will be able to help, bzzt.

**Marnie** : i like how you say "we".

**Allister** : I'm perfectly playing my part as a Rotom, missy! Bezztter than any other Rotom, in fact. <(￣ヘ￣)>

**Gloria** : That one was terrible

**Victor** : W h y d o e s t h e R o t o m k n o w k a o m o j i s

**Allister** : There's a lot of things I know, bzzt!

**Victor** : Thanks! I'm terrified.

**Rotom** : Update: Master is now riding on Gengar because his Mary Janes are making his feet hurt, bzzt~

**Gloria** : Tell him to get better shoes

**Allister** : Alrighty, bzzt!

**Allister** : Bzzt, he says, "Tell her to get a better fashion sense."

**Gloria** : waIT I DIDNT THINK YOUD ACTUALLY TELL HIM AFHMAHGXAKHDA

**Hop** : That's what Ghost-type Pokémon do :'D

**Marnie** : anything to make you suffer?

**Hop** : If they think it's funny , then yes ^^

**Allister** : Bzzt, update: Master now has a horde of Sinistea following him, and Bede looks incredibly tired~ The Sinistea are all wondering where Master's going, and asking to play~!

**Bea** : Play?

**Allister** : Bzzt, Sinistea quite enjoy hide-and-seek~. The Glimwood Tangle makes it all the more fun for them! However, they don't get many human visitors, even less ones that they like, so let's be thankful that there's plenty of Phantump in here too~

**Hop** : oh !! I'll be sure to tell Sonia , thanks Rotom :00

**Allister** : Giving Pokémon trivia is what I do, bzzt~!

**Allister** : After a close run-in with a Grimmsnarl, we've collected everything we need to find. We'll be heading back to Opal's now, bzzt!

**Bea** : What happened with the Grimmsnarl?

**Allister** : It was quite a fright for our dear Master, but worry not, we do all we can to keep him safe, bzzt~!

**Marnie** : why do i get the feeling that the grimmsnarl died..?

**Allister** : Oh, it was nothing that sinister, bzzt! While they are nutritious, us Ghosts don't quite enjoy the darkness that come with Grimmsnarls...

**Gloria** : I never want to hear a Grimmsnarl be referred to as "nutritious" ever again

**Gloria** : Well Marnie, should Alli's team ever get hungry, your Pokémon should be safe

**Allister** : Don't fret, Master takes good care of uzzt~! He'd never let us starve (o^▽^o)

**Bede** : And we're out.

**Allister** : sigh how did i know rotom was gonna end up derailing the conversation

**Victor** : Hey again :')

**Allister** : hi ^^

**Bede** : But, no, don't worry. We simply defeated the Grimmsnarl, grabbed what we needed, and ran.

**Allister** : anyways i think im gonna go pass out on bedes couch now cuz i dont feel like walking all the way back to stow-on-side

**Bede** : I don't remember giving you permission?

**Allister** : i dont remember asking

**Bede** : Well, to be fair, you didn't.

**Allister** : exactly :)

**Bede** : Oh, what I put up with.

**Allister** : *^^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that Allister & Marnie tag?? ehehehe :DD
> 
> Anyways uh!! I did smth a lil new with this chapter as you can probably tell. Should I play around with the Rotom again?? And if I do, should I separate Alli and his Rotom or keep it the way it is? Ofc it wouldn't be constantly, but every now and again seems fun, cause you know how ghosts are ^^ any and all thoughts/feedback on this would be greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Next chapter should be the start of the CT arc, so, I'll seeya then :)


	14. If these image inserts don't work I'll eat a ritz cracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritz crackers are good how is that a punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello yes I have yet to take my second adderall dosage so I'm a little hazy rn because Both the adderall and prozac mix to make you sleepy once one wears off because a negative times a negative equals a positive I dunno  
> Anyway if that made zero sense that's why lol <3
> 
> I was gonna get the first half completely done but then I realized that it was already 1k words and went "screw it this is too time-consuming, I need to move onto the next arc" so yeah. The CT arc has officially started and we'll be going more in-depth into it starting next chapter!! Hopefully I can pull off a bit more character development during it too
> 
> Enjoy ♪

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Gloria** : Y'all remember inspirobot

**Allister** : say yall again and ill make you forget inspirobot

**Allister** : but yes, i do, i couldnt ever forget such an icon

**Marnie** : truly a legend of our time.

**Gloria** : Well it went viral on twitter again

**Gloria** : And inspirobot always has the best things to say

**Gloria** : So I was thinking we should keep generating images until we find one we vibe with

**Allister** : oh my gosh, gloria actually has a good, funny idea for once????

**Marnie** : watch it, gay boy.

**Allister** : simp

**Gloria** : Why is "gay boy" such a funny insult. The absolute peak of comedy

**Gloria** : Unlike the over-used, twitch-approved banned "simp"

**Allister** : i will fill all your extra pokeballs with polteageist tea mark my words

**Gloria** : Anyway since I haven't gotten any objections thus far

**Gloria** : _@Everyone_ scroll up

**_4_** _people went online._

**Victor** : Glo this is the second time you've @ed everyone why do you do this to us

**Bede** : May I make an objection.

**Gloria** : No

**Bede** : Unfortunate.

**Bea** : What's inspirobot?

**Gloria** : Okay wait I'll link it

**Hop** : I , for one , am horrified as to the monstrosities we'll create : DD

**Allister** : gosh same

**Allister** : but at the same time itll probably amuse my team to no extent

**Allister** : so its not all bad :)

**Marnie** : and this is why i dont use ghost types.

**Gloria** : GOT THE LINK <https://inspirobot.me>

**Victor** : Time to cry

**Allister** : alright, only 2 tries in and I already got a decent one

**Allister** : 

**Victor** : THE 5G NETWORK???

**Bede** : I can't believe the 5G Network is enabling Allister...

**Allister** : if anyones got me. i know the 5g networks got me

**Bea** : That's it, no more Verizon Wireless.

**Allister** : but beaaaaa :((( the 5g network ,,;_;,,

**Gloria** : Omg wait if you put spaces in-between it looks like the flushed emoji

**Gloria** : ,,; _ ;,,

**Allister** : wait it dOES

**Gloria** : ,,,° _ °,,,

**Allister** : glorias using all of her braincells today, isnt she

**Bede** : This is the most single-braincelled conversation I've ever watched.

**Gloria** : love you too (•3-) <3

**Allister** : awwww you know you love us <<<333

**Gloria** : SAME WAVELENGTH

**Marnie** : h o w a r e t h e y d o i n g t h i s .

**Victor** : They're finally not at each other's throats..... is this the true meaning of Christmas........ looks at hands

**Gloria** : Ohemjee guys I found one for Bede!!!!

**Bede** : Already preparing the tissues, don't worry.

**Gloria** : 

**Marnie** : AHFLQKSGAKFSAJFSAKFSANXA

**Hop** : glORIA —

**Bea** : I?

**Bede** : Not to fear, the tissues were able to finish being prepared before this treachery occurred.

**Gloria** : Okay Oxford Dictionary <3

**Victor** : GloriaaAA you can't just keep making fun of people who use fancy words πoπ

**Allister** : OXFORD DICYUNAEYGSAGMSAMGDAGD

**Bea** : Ah... Let me go check on him. It seems his small, Ghost heart cannot handle this.

**Bede** : It. It wasn't even that funny.

**Hop** : He just likes seeing people be made fun of I guess ???

**Hop** : Though , " Oxford Dictionary " does seem like the type of nickname Ghost-type Specialists would like ^^;

**Gloria** : There Hop goes, explaining the jokes

**Gloria** : Not funny

**Gloria** : Didn't laugh

**Victor** : GLORIA leave Hop ALONE

**Hop** : Aw thanks mate <<33

**Victor** : Ofc mate <<33

**Allister** : just vic n the bros

**Marnie** : oh hey, he's back.

**Bea** : Yes, although he still has tears in his eyes.

**Allister** : s hut u p

**Gloria** : ALRIGHTY now that our local Luigi's Mansion 3 fan account is back, I'd like to introduce

**Gloria** : 

**Allister** : now that our what

**Hop** : why does the background look like it's on fire ....... it looks like something has just exploded ..............

**Allister** : do you think the guy with the parachute did it

**Bea** : I'm fairly certain those are just plants?

**Marnie** : yeah, he grew the plants.

**Victor** : Wow how old is he

**Allister** : wait is he also the guy who tricked the normal people

**Allister** : he might be an immortal demon of some kind

**Gloria** : Wow are we getting inspirobot lore rn?????

**Bede** : Ahem.

**Bede** : This man is a demon who has been living for centuries, known for causing chaos in the mortal realm. He uses the trees that he plants to lure in unknowing humans; his prey. Inspirobot is warning you to not be the same, for it will only spell out disaster in the end.

**Allister** : bestie why..........

**Gloria** : My brain hurt trying to read that but I may just be stupid

**Bede** : Have you ever so much as picked up a novel in your life?

**Gloria** : Uhhhhh

**Gloria** : Hm. I don't actually know the answer to that one

**Bea** : Huh?

**Allister** : wait is she being serious rn-

**Victor** : Unfortunately...........

**Hop** : unfortunately :')

**Marnie** : touch the grass memes from like january except it's "gloria touch some books".

**Gloria** : Ily but literally Shut Up <3<3<3<3<3

**Bea** : Speaking of books,

**Bea** : 

**Allister** : i have no idea what that girls doing but honestly same. not the quote just the girl

**Allister** : i just typo-ed that as gorls dhmu

**Gloria** : Omg the gorl memes I forgot about those.............. I'm so glad I did, those are so bad

**Victor** : Yeah it's probably for the best that we let that one die

**Gloria** : Yknow. Come to think of it for some reason Rick-Rolling has been getting a strange resurgence recently and honestly I find peace in knowing it could've been worse

**Gloria** : It could've been Ugandan Knuckles

**Gloria** : WHY THE KNICK-KNACK PADDYWHACK WAS 'KNUCKLES' /ACTUALLY/ AUTO-SUGGESTED

**Gloria** : THATS IT

**Gloria** : GOD IM COMING UP

**Marnie** : give a dog a bone ♪

**Hop** : this old man came rolling home ♪♪♪

**Allister** : aight pack it up

**Gloria** : But there's still three people who haven't gotten to go y

**Gloria** :

**Allister** : ^ - ^

**Marnie** : for gods sake alli not again.

* * *

**_Kids only: Adults do not interact_**  
Online: 3

**Gloria** : Okay now that I've resurrected from the grave and have forced you all to come to the tundra right outside my house,

**Victor** : (He didnt even kill you)

**Gloria** : Is everyone settled in?

**Gloria** : Marnie and Bea are taking a break rn

**Victor** : Yeah Hop n I are doing good

**Bede** : Allister's still sorting out some of his things, but besides that, we're set.

**Gloria** : Great!!!!

**Gloria** : .Soooooo are we gonna talk about what happened or

**_Bede_** _went offline._

**Gloria** : I suppose that's a no from him

**Victor** : You can't blame him though, can you?

**Gloria** : Suppose not. I'm not gonna talk about the situation any farther though, I'll respect his wishes

**Victor** : And I'm proud of you for that :)

**Gloria** : Viiicccccc :DD <3<3

**Victor** : <3

**Victor** : Let's just hope Allister has talked with Bede about it, yeah? :')

**Gloria** : Yeah ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Characterizations, or at least, my goal for them lol:
> 
> Gloria: Overall pretty loud and chaotic. Just does stuff because she feels like it, but is at least determined.
> 
> Victor: Has a bit of the same mischief as Gloria, but is still a lot more mellow. 
> 
> Hop: Excitable. Can be a bit dense at times, but he's trying his best.
> 
> Marnie: Logical, but still pretty neutral. Not much to her, really.
> 
> Bede: Best description is 'tsundere', tbh. While still brash, he's mellowed out a lot by now and genuinely cares for his friends.
> 
> Allister: You know those cursed comments in the way that they're ominous and generally nonsensical? That's him, except he also gets flustered really easily.
> 
> Bea (Not pictured in first chapter): Very blunt, yet polite. She's certainly a lot warmer when it comes to Allister though, and slightly with his friends.


End file.
